It All Started With A Hair Gel War
by EnglishGleek
Summary: After witnessing a strange run-in at the airport, Kurt and friends go on holiday to Barbados as Rachel's birthday present. But, it's also treated as an escape for Kurt to leave behind the memories of school, even if it's just for a little while. Will a tropical holiday with surprising outcomes help Kurt grow stronger before school starts? Summer, after all, won't last forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please read this before reading the story!**

**For starters I'd like to say this is my first fanfic so if I get the layout wrong or upload it twice by accident please be patient with me; uploading and publishing things is all very new to me.**

**Also, I thought I should point out that this story is set in an alternative universe so some things from the original Glee won't exist or will be changed/put in a different season. For example, in my story Lord Tubbington has a pet of his own (for funsies :P), Kurt didn't transfer to Dalton in season two (this is set in the summer between season two and three and goes into season three by the way) and Sam started flirting with Mercedes a bit before summer ended. There are a few other things but those are the ones which I thought of first so if you get confused by anything or are curious about a certain detail while reading this story just review or PM me and I'll try and answer questions :).**

**When there's a line like the one below this A/N that signals the start of a new paragraph in case you didn't get that.**

**Sorry if some characters are a bit OOC just let me know who and what you think I've done wrong and I'll try to fix it in the next chapter they appear in :)**

**There will be _some_ Brittana in this story as well, so for Brittana fans read on and Brittana haters (do they exist?) I'd go find something else if I were you.**

**My rant ends here so thanks for taking time to read this, favourite, follow and review (I will reply to all/any reviews until the day I die) if you want to so we can embark on this magical Klaine adventure together! (Cue cheesy adventure music) :D**

* * *

"Kurt, which one should I pack? I want to look fabulous; a mixture of classy and sexy so that when I video-chat with Finn at the beach he misses my body just as much as my brain" Rachel said all in one breath, holding up two different but equally appalling bikinis; one bright pink with frilly blue bits and the other white with brown and purple stripes. Kurt looked up from his iPod and blanched.

"Dear God Rachel neither! I thought you'd learnt your lesson after I finally convinced you to throw out that hideous blue pantsuit last month but obviously not." Sighing he got up and, without asking for Rachel's consent, started sifting through her closet. Rachel's scowling at his turned back was interrupted when Mercedes let out a squeal from where she sat on the bed staring at her phone.

"Sam wants to go for pizza tonight!" Kurt giggled at her excitement; Mercedes and Sam had been flirting with each other a lot in the past month and they both seemed to really like each other. Although Kurt had been a bit disappointed to find out Sam wasn't gay (though he still had his suspicions about him being bisexual) he was happy one of his best friends was into a guy who reciprocated her feelings.

"Have fun on your date Mercedes but make sure you're all packed for tomorrow first; tardiness at an airport is simply unacceptable-"

"Rachel?" Kurt cut off her rambling.

"Yes Kurt?"

"Stop talking" Rachel glared at him and, with an exaggerated huff, flounced out of her bedroom yelling over her shoulder "Fine, but don't blame me if we miss the plane!" And slammed the door shut.

"She does realise this is her room, right?" Kurt asked with raised eyebrows. He sat down next to Mercedes who was still staring at her phone. Despite Rachel's (all too frequent) hissy-fit Mercedes' eyes were still lit up dreamily as she fantasised about her date with Sam.

"Just ignore her okay? Enjoy yourself; but remember to wear something casual but not too casual and tight but not slutty and don't forget to laugh at his bad taste in jokes so long as they aren't sexist or disgusting." Kurt paused for a minute then shrugged. "I can't think of anything else so have fun and I'll see you tomorrow"

"You going White Boy?" Mercedes asked, having finally come out of SamLand.

"Yeah, it's getting late and you know what my dad's like when he gets worried" Kurt replied. He got up gracefully off of the bed and was halfway across the bedroom when Mercedes talked again.

"Kurt?"

"Yes 'Cedes?"

"I'm sorry Sam's not gay; you two would've made a cute couple" Kurt chuckled and turned back to face his friend as he pulled the door open.

"Good point but you two are cuter" Mercedes grinned, obviously pleased. "You never know though; I might be in for a summer romance you can only dream of" He joked, smiling once more at her before closing the door behind him.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to Rachel's dads Kurt left the house and started driving home. He thought about his words from earlier as he drove past McKinley high school, shooting it a dark look as he passed. That school had caused him so much grief with its slushies, locker checks and dumpster trips. But what he really resented was the people; everyone outside of Glee Club gave Kurt the cold shoulder or, even worse, some actually shoved his shoulders and sent him flying into lockers. Kurt flinched as he thought about the many (now fading but still visible) bruises, most of which were on his back, he'd received in the last week of term; moving had caused him a great deal of pain and he'd had to buy some painkillers (unbeknownst to his dad of course; Burt did not need his son being in pain to worry about on top of work and trying to be healthy/keeping his heart rate down so he wouldn't have another heart attack) but he knew it would've been even worse if he'd told the teachers, even Mr. Schuster, about his being bullied. Although everyone in Glee Club (except the Cheerios of course) had been bullied at some point _they _didn't have a Neanderthal targeting them and only them who constantly making their lives a living hell at school. Kurt did.

He pulled into his house's driveway, knuckles tightening on the wheel until they were white, as images of Kerofsky's smirking face danced in front of his eyes. Although the whole football team (who weren't in Glee Club) bullied Kurt, he'd always sensed that when Kerofsky was shoving him into a locker or jeering at him it was a lot more personal. It didn't help that Kerofsky was the largest and most intimidating of the lot either, making it very easy for him to scare Kurt out of his wits by simply glaring at him from across the hallway.

"Hey Bud, cutting it a bit fine aren't you?" Kurt had been so lost in thought that he started at the sound of his dad's voice.

"I-I lost track of time talking to Mercedes, s-sorry dad" he said shakily as he locked his car and walked with jelly legs up the front garden to where his dad was standing in the doorway. They went into the house in silence, Kurt's eyes on his feet and Burt's on him.

Burt was the one to break the silence as they entered the kitchen. He poured out a mug of steaming-hot coffee for himself as he talked.

"You alright Bud? You seemed a bit jumpy back there"

"Dad your heart!" Kurt protested, looking disapprovingly at his dad sipping the coffee.

"One cup isn't going to kill me. In case you were wondering, Finn's in his room playing video games and Carol's reading in the lounge so there's no one to eavesdrop; so tell me son, what's up with you?" Kurt sat down opposite his dad and contemplated the question.

"I'm not sure" he said slowly. Although Kurt knew he could tell his dad anything since they were so close, he was still weary of bringing up the subject of his being bullied. His dad was the most protective and proud person Kurt knew but he also knew that if his dad ever found out the full details of his bullying (seen the bruises, heard the extent of insults thrown at Kurt) he'd either go after Kerofsky with a shotgun, try and sue the school or both. And if it was one thing Kurt could spend the summer without for once, it was drama.

Kurt took all of this into consideration before he made his decision: he would tell half of the truth.

"Come on Bud you can tell me; is it those jocks from school? Did they do something?" Burt was halfway out of his chair, an extremely wound-up look on his face, before Kurt pushed him firmly back down.

"No dad they haven't done anything so _please_ calm down!" Burt lowered his gaze from his son's worried one and murmured sorry. If there was one thing Kurt cared most about his dad at that moment in time it was his health which was part of the reason why he always refrained from complaining about school to him; hell would freeze over before his dad died because he got too stressed out over some guys being mean to his son.

"I'm just scared dad" Kurt said, being careful not to mention Kerofsky who was still playing a big role in his worries.

"Of what?"

"... Everything" Silence filled the small kitchen but this time Kurt was the one to end it.

"Well I need to get some beauty sleep for tomorrow so goodnight dad" His dad opened his mouth to say something, but for some reason chose not to and instead settled for a nod.

"Goodnight Kurt" He said softly to his son's retreating back. "I really do hope you enjoy your holiday."

* * *

Kurt was still awake at two in the morning, sprawled on top of his duvet and staring up at the ceiling. His mind was throwing irrational thoughts around his head that made him feel too paranoid to sleep. What's going to happen next year? Would Kerofsky turn up the intensity of his bullying even more? Would his dad find out and from the stress of it all have another heart attack?

Would Kurt ever have a romance, let alone a summer one?

That was the last thought that crossed Kurt's mind as his body finally gave into exhaustion and his thoughts fell into a sleep-filled void.

Needless to say he didn't sleep peacefully that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my galloping grandmothers there are ****_actual people_**** reading this story! :O I honestly never thought people would read this, let alone add it to their alerts; and then to see that I have a lot more than just my friends on here's views is just... wow. Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this, add it to your alerts and review it means (as cheesy as this will sound) the world to me so thank you very much!**

**(By the way I am British not American so if there are any phrases or words used that sound too British-y please let me know)**

**This chapter is a bit more drama-filled than the last but I hope you like it :).**

**By the way thanks AbsoluteGoober for giving me a shoutout I really appreciate it!**

**Please add to alert/favourites if you like this story and review if you have any kind words or constructive criticism to give!**

**Now onto chapter two!**

* * *

It was still dark outside when Kurt became faintly aware of a loud beeping sound a metre away from his head. Groaning, he hit at the alarm clock with his eyes still closed and managed to shut it off. But now Kurt was awake at the crack of dawn, a fact he hated. Opening one eye, Kurt glanced blearily at the clock before falling back into his duvet; it was _three thirty in the morning, _it wasn't even dawn yet! Why in the _world_ did Rachel book the flight to Barbados for six in the morning? Kurt knew for a fact that there'd been another one at 2:00pm but according to Miss-there's-no-such-thing-as-too-early if they had gotten the afternoon flight they'd have arrived stupidly late at night and would have woken up the next day cranky and jet-lagged thanks to the time difference. The only thing that had made Kurt agree to the 6:00am was the thought of possibly missing out on his moisturising routine since if they arrived too late he'd be too tired to do it to his usual standards, therefore his skin would suffer and if there was one thing he could not abide it was clogged pores.

Kurt cursed Rachel as he hurried through his moisturising routine and got changed into a casual-but-not-too-casual-since-he-was-Kurt-Freaking-Hummel outfit. Feeling slightly more awake he double-checked his hand-luggage and suitcase before creeping downstairs (his dad was still sleeping like a normal person would be at this godforsaken hour) and picking up his passport, plane ticket and related documents from the counter. Kurt smiled for the first time that morning when he looked at his ticket and remembered how the idea for this holiday had come about.

A few months ago, a week before Rachel's birthday, her dads asked her what she wanted and Rachel, being Rachel, had replied with "Broadway tickets for Wicked, a personal concert from Barbara Streisand and money and tickets to go on a tropical Caribbean holiday with some of my friends!" And although her dads were fairly wealthy it wasn't surprising (at least not to Kurt) when they'd made a compromise. Their reply to Rachel's request had been something along the lines of "Okay, how about this then sweetie: pick one of those three presents and we'll get it for you"

As expected Rachel had sulked for a day that she couldn't have all three of her wishes, but after her dads also promised her more knee socks and gold stars she finally agreed. Rachel had thought about it long and hard, making an essay's worth of pros and cons for each birthday present, before finally settling on the tropical holiday.

"If we go when school's out for the year then it can be a double celebration of my greatness _and_ the temporary break from the meatheads at McKinley!" Had been her reasoning for the choice. And although her explanation had convinced Mercedes that was why she wanted to go to Barbados, Kurt knew better. It was times like these that made him love Rachel since he knew the trip was just as much for his benefit as hers. If it weren't for Glee (Rachel and Mercedes in particular) Kurt would have broken down a long time ago. He would have given up on everything he loved and become a mere shadow of who he used to be; but even with his friends it was hard to stay positive all the time, especially when Kerofsky terrorised him as often as he did. Although they couldn't do much about the bullying - besides the Glee guys on the football team offering to be his bodyguards in the hallways - it was nice just to have people who cared.

Kurt slipped his ticket and passport into his satchel, left a quick note of goodbye for his dad and then left the house for the silent streets of Lima.

* * *

The surrounding houses were silent from within, all curtains drawn shut and the only sound that filled the air was of an early-rising bird nestled in a tree nearby. Being careful to quieten his steps, Kurt walked to his car, got in and pulled out of the driveway. It only took a few minutes to drive to Brittany's house and during the short journey Kurt sat in a peaceful silence; but what he was greeted by was anything but peaceful. What he saw as he drove closer to the scene was Brittany running out of the house with Lord Tubbington under one of her arms and a bulging suitcase in the other, while Santana stood by Brittany's car looking _extremely_ wound-up. Kurt braced himself for a lot of yelling as he parked his car and got out to see what was going on.

"Brit you can't take Lord Tubbington to Barbados!" Santana shouted.

"But Lord Tubbington's always wanted to go to Africa!" Brittany replied just as haughtily as she stroked her cat, her hold on him growing more protective as Santana glared resentfully at him.

"Barbados is in the Caribbean not Africa, Brit" Kurt called out as he walked over to the two girls.

"Dolphin!" Brittany cried, carefully dropping Lord Tubbington onto the pavement as she gave Kurt a hug.

"So what's the matter Satan?" Now Santana scowled at him, her eyes dark and dangerous.

"Sanny won't let me bring Lord Tubbington to Barbados" Brittany explained dejectedly. Seeing her (secret) girlfriend so sad made Santana's expression soften.

"I wish you could Brit but pets aren't allowed at the hotel we're staying at; it's against the rules" she said gently."But we'll send him a postcard okay?" Brittany gave a sniff but nodded, a wan smile gracing her pretty face.

"Good, now that you've kissed and made up we need to get to the airport before Rachel throws a tantrum at us for being late" At 'kiss and make up' Santana uncharacteristically blushed while Brittany was too busy giving Lord Tubbington instructions on how to order pizza for himself and how to feed his pet frog The Duke of Lollipops to notice. Kurt smirked at Santana's reaction and rolled his eyes fondly at Brittany's.

He helped the latter put her stuff into her car before, heart sinking at who he had to sit next to, slipping into the driver's seat of his own car.

* * *

"Hasta la vista shitty Ohio!" Santana yelled out of the car window ten minutes later.

"Satan get your ass back in your seat before you wake the whole of Lima up!" Kurt hissed. He couldn't for the life of him think why he'd allowed Rachel to allow Santana to invite herself and Brittany on the holiday. Although it was obvious Santana cared about Brittany she was crude and offensive to everything else with two legs. Brittany on the other hand was a sweet, though very ditsy, girl and Kurt couldn't think why she would like Santana in thatway, let alone at all; especially when the Latina was so stubborn that no one was to find out about their relationship. She even spent most of her at school time flirting (and sometimes more) with guys from the football team to keep up her heterosexual front, an act that Kurt knew Brittany didn't understand why since, being the innocent that she was, she never thought anyone would be mean to someone just because of who they love. Another thing he knew was that this holiday was really an excuse for Santana to spend time with Brittany without the world knowing about it. Wanting to stay in the closet Kurt could understand, as after a particularly bad day he'd often wished he'd done that; but being ashamed to be seen with someone as sweet and kind as Brittany just sickened him.

"Keep your knickers on Porcelain I was just showing some feeling" Santana replied, sitting back down as she watched Brittany driving behind them in the rear-view mirror.

The whole group (including Rachel and Mercedes) had agreed a few days before that Rachel and Mercedes would take Rachel's car to the airport since they lived the closest, while Kurt (much to his annoyance) found himself playing the role of Santana's chauffeur. This of course left Brittany to tail them to the airport so she didn't get lost. Everyone had been concerned at the prospect of leaving her behind the steering wheel, but Brittany explained that all of the other seats in her car were covered in jelly since she'd been trying to catch the baby flies in her car to feed them to The Duke of Lollipops. No one really knew what to say to that, so it was agreed Brittany should drive alone.

"While you're showing your feelings why don't you show your feelings for Brittany?" Kurt murmured quietly. But apparently not quite quiet enough.

"What's that supposed to mean Hummel?" Santana said sharply. Her dark, carefully made-up eyes were no longer on Brittany (who had just made a U turn out of a small field of cows) and were on Kurt, narrowed and threatening.

"Exactly what I said" Kurt replied.

Santana sat there scowling at him for a full minute, the air around them heated with anger from both sides, before retorting in a low, menacing growl.

"Let's get one thing straight-"

Kurt snorted with laughter which caused her, if it was possible, to grow more murderous.

"You don't know what you're talking about Porcelain so keep your goddamn nose out of other people's business!" He could practically see steam billowing out of Santana's ears but he wasn't exactly calm either.

"Brittany deserves better" Without warning Santana reached over and pulled the car to a sudden halt, ignoring the green traffic light in front of them.

"Satan what the-" Kurt was cut off by a sharp rap to the head with an fragrant bottle.

_"Did you just hit me with a perfume bottle?" _

"Hell yes I did!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're being a nosy bitch and you're not man enough for a punch in the face" Santana replied coldly. The two frenemies (more enemies than friends at that moment) had a furious glaring battle, both daring each other to attack, until a timid knock on Kurt's window interrupted them. Still feeling very riled up, he unwound the window to see Brittany staring down at them, her bright blue eyes filled with concern.

"Sanny, are you and Dolphin okay?" She asked.

"Don't worry Brit we're just fine" Kurt replied for the both of them with a forced smile.

"Oh okay; I'll just go get my car out of that hedge then" Brittany said cheerfully as she skipped off back to her (more than a little wrecked) car.

Kurt started driving again; this time in silence though he knew for all that his and Santana's similarly big mouths were worth that it wouldn't last long. Ten minutes into the frosty stillness the airport car park came into sight.

"You messed up my hair" Kurt said suddenly as he pulled the car into a parking space.

"Santana was quick to retort. "You stepped out of line"

"Only because you're ashamed of one of my friends"

"I'm not ashamed of Brittany, Kurt!" Another silence filled the car but this time out of shock; it had been a long time since Santana had called Kurt by his name.

"Either we agree to disagree and go on, pretending this never happened or you actually do something different for once and _talk_ about how you feel" Kurt already knew what she would choose out of the given options but it didn't make his heart sinking when she did any easier to feel.

"Since I'm not up for talking to fucking Dr. Phil we're doing option one, comprende?" His jaw clenched, Kurt nodded and stepped out of the car to get the luggage just as Brittany drove into the car park, her car covered in leaves and mud.

"Fine, but you owe me a can of hairspray to fix this mess you made" Kurt pointed at his slightly-messier-than-usual hair as Brittany ran over to them.

"Deal" Santana smiled a smile at him that didn't quite reach her eyes. Unsmiling, they shook hands, both enforcing an iron grip to try and break the other's.

Brought on by Brittany's confusion the pair explained the handshake by saying it was a custom in Barbados. The trio unloaded their bags from the car, two of the three not meeting each other's eyes and turned around to hear a loud, dramatic scream.

* * *

**What could be the source of that scream? I guarantee the majority of people will guess correctly but if you think you know leave your guess in the reviews and I'll tell you if you're right :).**

**Next chapter the group are finally at the airport and it's also where the title of the story starts coming into play.**

**Thanks for reading guys, until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for everyone who's alerted this story it means a lot to me that people are actually liking what I write :)**

**One of my favourite characters is starting out his role this chapter *excited squeal* I always have a soft spot for him in other fanfics and really wanted to make him a part of my story so here he is I hope I do him justice!**

**Enjoy and please review, favourite and alert if you haven't already! :D**

* * *

"What the hell Rachel, now my ears are numb!" Kurt grumbled as the short brunet stomped across the car park (with Mercedes in tow) and approached them. The fire in her eyes forewarned a famous Rachel Berry scolding.

"_What took you so long?_ You were meant to be here five minutes ago!" Rachel's accusing gaze travelled around the group until it landed on Kurt which he thought was unfair; Rachel never blamed Santana for anything since she was too scared of the Latina attacking her and only a monster would yell at Brittany. Therefore, in situations like this, the majority of the blame fell on Kurt's shoulders regardless of whether or not it was actually his fault. However someone replied to Rachel before he could make a heated comeback.

"I drove into a field of cows!" Brittany declared happily. Their expressions bemused Mercedes and Rachel stared at the girl, both worried for her sanity.

"Right..." Rachel said slowly. "Well now that you're finally here we'd better get checked in" And without further ado she strode off, her handbag swinging from side to side as her speed increased.

"We should follow before the queen bites our heads off" Mercedes stage-whispered. Kurt smiled for the first time since his and Santana's argument, glad that he had his best friend there to cheer him up. The rest of the group shouldered their handbags, (Santana) rucksacks (Mercedes and Brittany) and satchel (Kurt) and pursued the direction Rachel was walking in; Kurt and Mercedes at the front talking avidly about her date with Sam, Brittany walking behind them skipping and Santana bringing up the rear scowling at the back of Kurt's head.

* * *

Getting their luggage weighed and put through to be packed onto the plane didn't cause many difficulties (although there were a few questionable items found in Santana's suitcase) so the girls and Kurt made it to the Departure Lounge within the hour, much to Rachel's delight. The only problem was that since their plane wasn't boarding until half an hour before takeoff they now had an hour's wait until they were called, a time-span which Santana was needless to say less than impressed with. Cursing Rachel and her enthusiasm for being early for everything she hadn't hesitated to pull Brittany off to go shopping while the rest of them sat around idly for an hour.

The rest of the group had set up their little camp around three chairs near the Boarding Area and as they waited they all did different things to pass the time; Rachel sang to herself (not bothering to do so quietly), Mercedes texted Sam and Kurt observed the other occupants of the area.

No one in his family had ever travelled abroad before and his friends who had hadn't been interested enough in the airports to share details of them with him so he was especially intrigued to see the diversity of people there were around.

Despite the early hour there were dozens of other people milling about; some wore business suits and always seemed to have coffee cups in their hands and Bluetooths in their ears; others were foreigners who looked around at the American shops in wonder, but mostly the Departure Lounge was made up of Ohio holiday-goers all looking excited but apprehensive. Kurt was glad to see no one from school but he wasn't too surprised; no one their age who wasn't bullied into doing so by Rachel Berry would wake up so early for a flight just after dawn.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by a gtug on his jacket's sleeve. He turned to see Mercedes was no longer on her phone but staring at him as if he were mad.

"What?" He asked.

"I _said_ do you wanna go get some food?" Mercedes said slowly. "You okay Boo?"

"I'm just nervous about going on a plane for the first time I guess" Kurt replied. "But to answer your question 'Cedes, yes; so long as it's fat-free" Mercedes rolled her eyes at his obsession with his weight but was too used to it to protest so got up and stood in front of Rachel who was still singing to herself.

_"Don't tell me not to live just sit in the putter-"_

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Mercedes said loudly, causing said girl to jump and almost fall off of her chair. Kurt snickered behind his hand, his questionable-coloured eyes sparkling amusedly.

"You almost caused me permanent injury Miss Jones!" Rachel said indignantly as she brushed imaginary dirt off of herself, her back now straightened in a dignified manner. "What's your reason for interrupting my singing practice?"

"We're in an airport Rachel" Kurt pointed out.

"All the more reason; wherever there's people there's a chance to dazzle them with my talent!"

"Not in an airport" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time. Breathing heavily through her nose Rachel crossed her arms and sulked.

"I was just gonna say me and Kurt are getting something to eat do you wanna come with us?"

"No thank you, I need to text my dads to let them know we got here on time, all thanks to me; not that any of you give even the slightest bit of thanks-" Kurt and Mercedes exchanged a look and by an unspoken agreement they left Rachel to ramble angrily to herself and walked off in the direction of the Star Bucks which was situated next-door to Boots.

"You gonna get a Grande non-fat mocha like you always do?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course; but I'm curious, how do you remember my coffee order?" No one else Kurt knew ever ordered the combination which was part of the reason why he always got it; it was unique to him and was another of the many things that made him stand out from the rest.

"Well I am your best friend-" Mercedes was cut off mid-speech by a loud exclamation from inside Boots.

"For god's sake Blaine_ you have enough hair gel!_" A young, male voice yelled out. By the sound of it the boy had tackled someone (probably whoever Blaine was) and was trying to wrestle something out of his grasp.

"Jeff get off of me, this is not how a dapper young man should act! _Nooo_ let _go_ of the hair gel it's _mine_!" Another male (Blaine) screeched in reply.

Mercedes and Kurt shared a look before bursting into a silent fit of giggles.

"It's for your own good Blainers!"

"Nick get your boyfriend off of me!" Kurt immediately stopped laughing and, seeing his stunned expression, Mercedes stopped too.

"No can do Blainers; you should know by now that it's basically the law of couples that I side with Jeff" Kurt and Mercedes stared at each other with wide eyes and open mouths; there was a young gay couple in _Ohio_ (most likely Lima since it was the closest to the airport). Kurt had never met any other person his age that was gay and now there were at least two of them on the other side of the wall. The very thought that he wasn't as alone as he'd always thought made his heart feel warm and his eyes sting with happy tears.

"Blaine Anderson you may have paid for this hair gel but you will _not_ have ownership of it!" As the voice Kurt recognised as Jeff's said this a tall teenage boy with blonde hair ran out of the shop clutching a tub of- _oh_. That was Jeff Kurt realised, as said boy looked around wildly for an escape route but froze when he noticed Kurt and Mercedes gawping at him.

"Why hello!" Jeff said cheerfully as he walked over to them. "Did you hear that?" He nodded in the direction of Boots. Kurt nodded an affirmative while Mercedes just continued staring. Although he may have appeared more composed than her on the outside all that was registering in Kurt's brain was: he's gay. _There is a boy around my age standing a metre away from me who has a _boyfriend! _That's two people! And maybe that Blaine-_

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, concerned. From his reaction it became apparent that Kurt had gone back to staring as his brain imploded with shock and joy. From inside the shop he could hear Blaine being told off by a member of staff. His mind still in shock, Kurt blurted out the only thing he'd been capable of thinking for the last minute.

"You're gay?"

Mercedes nudged him in the ribs, whispering "way to be subtle Boo!" But Jeff just raised his eyebrows, his lips quirking into a smile.

"Yes, yes I am as is my boyfriend-for-over-a-year-now Nick. How about you?" He sounded quite amused now. Kurt blushed and averted his gaze to the floor.

"Oh he's as gay as the day is long" Mercedes cut in grinning. Smiling back, Jeff glanced over his shoulder into the shop.

"Jeff the manager wants to talk to you!" Blaine called out from inside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Jeff yelled back before turning back around to face Kurt and Mercedes.

"I regret to say this exchange is being cut short" he informed them sadly. "But before I go and get shouted at what are your names and what school do you go to?"

"I'm Mercedes, my boy here is Kurt and we go to McKinley" Jeff whistled when she said their school's name.

"That must-"

_"Jeff!"_ Blaine yelled out again louder than before. Pulling a face, Jeff started backing away back towards Boots.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, I'll see you around!" With a wave he disappeared inside the shop. Both friends stared at where he'd been standing a moment ago before remembering they were meant to be going to Star Bucks and heading into the cafe next-door.

It wasn't until they left the cafe minutes later with their coffees and (fat-free in Kurt's case) muffins in hand that he spoke.

"That was very-"

"-Weird" Mercedes finished for him, smiling. Feeling slightly dazed they started the journey back to their seats, but after a few seconds Kurt felt as if if he didn't say something he would explode.

"I'm not the only one" He whispered. Her eyes softening, Mercedes pulled the tall boy into a hug.

"I always knew you weren't Boo but at least now you have proof; shame he's taken though" She teased. Kurt pulled away from the hug, looking at his friend indignantly. By now they'd reached Rachel who was looking up at them, bemused by their conversation.

"Oh shut up Mercedes Jeff's not my type"

"You two took your time! And who's Jeff?" Rachel asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. After a silent exchange of glances Kurt and Mercedes silently agreed: they weren't going to tell Rachel about Jeff; at least not unless they met him again which seemed very unlikely. They loved Rachel but even them, her best friends, had to admit that she was a gossip and if it was one thing Kurt didn't want it was Santana spending the whole of the holiday teasing him about his first "butt-buddy" even though it wasn't remotely true.

"No one" Kurt and Mercedes chorused.

When Rachel settled back down in her seat to read a book they looked at each other one last time and smiled as Kurt's words properly started to sink in.

_I'm not the only one. _

* * *

__**Did you like the ending? I do :) Thanks for reading, please leave a review on what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while I've been a bit busy with a family member getting an operation and having to look after them afterwards.**

**Also, as much as I love writing this story I don't know how often I'll be able to update once school has started but I promise to update at least reasonably regularly and certainly within the week (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to add this on but I won't anymore (hopefully...): I don't own Glee; if I did there'd be a lot more Klaine and a lot less Finchel (I don't have anything against Finchel but they do get way too much screen time and more people care about Klaine so it just doesn't seen logical!) Oh and a lot more Lord Tubbington and Brittana :) **

**More rambles in the dooblee-doo at the bottom! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt continued to smile to himself, not noticing the suspicious glances Rachel kept throwing his way.

"_Okay _then... I'll be back in a minute" She set her book to one side and left their seats, going over to look up at the screen which showed which planes were boarding.

"Dolphin look I bought a new lip gloss!" Kurt heard a high squeal before a blur of blonde hair attacked him with a hug. Traipsing behind her was

Santana and although she was still scowling her eyes were soft instead of cold; one of the positive effects of spending time with Brittany.

"That's great Brit" Kurt smiled as he dislodged himself from the hug. The perky blonde beamed at him and Mercedes, brandishing her sparkly lip gloss as if it were a trophy.

"Are we boarding yet?" Santana asked. At that moment Rachel ran over to them, her eyes lit up and a huge grin on her face. She bent down and threw her friends' pieces of hand-luggage at them.

"Hobbit what the f-" Santana's angry exclamation was cut off by her handbag being thrown at her head and Rachel's excited cry.

"We're boarding! Oh my god this is so exciting. Come on we need to get to the front of the queue so we can get to our seats first!" Mercedes let out an alarmed squeak as Rachel grabbed her wrist and tugged her in the direction of the boarding area. Kurt rolled his eyes and followed, adjusting his satchel's strap so it sat comfortably on his shoulder as he went.

"If I have to spend nine hours with the Hobbit I'm going to be suicidal" He heard Santana grumble from behind. Kurt smiled to himself as Brittany asked who the hobbit was and were they from Lord of the Rings. Rachel hurried on ahead and if it weren't for Kurt's brisk pace they would have probably lost her in the mass of people moving in the same direction.

They joined Mercedes and Rachel a minute later, finding the latter talking rapidly at an employee checking her passport who looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but there. Kurt hurried over and pushed in front of Rachel, shooting an apologetic glance at the employee as he did so.

"Sorry about her; she forgot to take her medication this morning" Rachel spluttered something incoherent while the others queued up to get their passports checked. The people who were going on the same flight quickly appeared and joined the end of the queue where Brittany stood humming vaguely to herself. There were a lot of people behind them and Kurt, for once, was grateful to Rachel for pushing them to get here first. If they'd been at the back he knew for a fact that Santana would have willingly hit bystanders with her handbag if it meant getting closer to the front and although he grudgingly admired her determination, violence was yet another thing Kurt could live without this summer; that and being escorted to the police station due to the actions of his overzealous 'friend'.

It took only a moment for Kurt's passport to be stamped and then he and the rest of the group found themselves walking down a long tunnel that led to the entrance of the airplane where two air hostesses with makeup plastered faces and plastic smiles were waiting.

The flight attendants glanced at their tickets and beamed toothily, ignoring Santana's icy glare.

"Your seats are straight ahead to the left, enjoy your flight!" One of them trilled. Rachel thanked them and led the way into the plane, counting the seat numbers until they found their group's section. It didn't take long for them to find their seats especially with Rachel's hawk-like vision leading them.

After putting the majority of his hand-luggage into the overhead locker (the held back items being his iPod, notebook (for doodles and fashion designs) and a water bottle) Kurt shuffled awkwardly through the narrow row of seats and sat down in the window seat. Like with the driving to the airport plans the group had thought ahead on who was to sit where; Kurt was to sit by the window seat, Mercedes in the middle and Rachel on the end. Santana and Brittany took the isle behind them so Santana was too far away to strangle Rachel but close enough so they could still have conversations with the pair.

As the flight staff went through the safety regulations Kurt quickly grew restless so he looked around the confined area he was in and his gaze landed on the seat in front. Through the gaps between the seats and the reflection from the window Kurt could see the side of a head, presumably male, which was covered in hair gel, plastering his dark curls to his head in a chemical helmet. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the sight; surely the untamed curls would be a better hairstyle than that? He amused himself for a moment with the thought that the head could be the mysterious Blaine from earlier but then a flight attendant jolted him out of his thoughts as they asked for him to adjust his seatbelt.

As the airplane started moving slowly down the runway, readying itself for takeoff, Kurt closed his eyes and controlled his breathing in an attempt to calm himself. This was because although Kurt had never been in a plane before and hadn't been _too_ scared of the thought, the one thing which terrified him to the core was the takeoff; he'd heard it was a nerve-wracking process which involved, especially if you were by the window, watching your world and home shrink away as you defy gravity and shoot into the air at an unbelievable speed. So as the plane started to speed up it was as if a cage of butterflies had been released into Kurt's stomach; he gripped the armrests on the chair and braced himself for the worst.

The plane surged upwards and the sensation of being yanked into the air made Kurt gasp as he swallowed his own saliva to stop his ears from popping. Scared of what he might see Kurt opened his eyes into a squint and then fully as he comprehended what he was looking at; his hometown was growing to the size of his hand right before his eyes! Cars drove below him the size of beetles, the roads on which they drove on were gray fibre of rope, and the swimming pools in people's gardens looked smaller than ponds. Kurt shrank away from the sight and rubbed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he did so.

The takeoff was truly terrible but the view, alarming as it was, intrigued him; was this the same sight he would behold the day he left Ohio for his dreams of New York and NYU? The thought of his childhood memories being left behind in mere seconds made Kurt feel slightly nauseous but Broadway was his dream and to do that he'd have to leave home. Excited as he was to go to New York the thought of leaving the people he cared about left a bitter taste in Kurt's mouth. But, if he wanted to live his dream he'd have to make some sacrifices no matter how difficult; Kurt was just grateful that Rachel at least would be coming with him. Perhaps then he wouldn't be so lonely in the big city.

"You okay Boo?" Mercedes asked, seeing her friend's more than usual pale face and troubled expression.

"Now I am; I just don't like planes" Kurt lied with a weak smile.

* * *

As the seatbelt signs were turned off Kurt distracted himself by listening to his iPod and drawing random doodles in his notebook. Fluffy clouds and bursts of sunlight was all there was to be seen ten minutes into the flight so Kurt preferred to focus his gaze on the hair gelled head in front but he wasn't sure why, he just did.

After two hours of headphones and doodles Kurt felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Boo breakfast's being served" Mercedes informed him as he pulled his headphones out and looked up to see an air hostess with a food cart beaming down at him.

"Good morning sir!" She chirped. The resemblance to Rachel after a large intake of caffeine made Kurt smirk slightly.

"Here's your breakfast sir" a box was passed down the row to him and he placed it on the table in front of him which he'd pulled down from the seat in front.

"What drink would you like? We have tea, coffee, orange juice, soft drinks-"

"Can I get a coffee please?" Kurt asked. After his coffee was made the air hostess continued down the plane to give Santana and Brittany their breakfasts while Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel opened their boxes to see what was inside. What they found was a fruit salad, a bread roll with butter and a blueberry muffin. The food didn't taste too bad but the portions definitely wasn't big or filling enough; not even to Kurt who ate less than the others due to his strict body image. After the last bite of the muffin had been swallowed Kurt moved onto his coffee which Rachel glared resentfully at as he took a sip.

"They call this a good airplane company and they have _no soya milk_!" She grumbled, grimacing after giving her orange juice a try.

"Rachel if you stop complaining about the milk for the whole time we're on airplanes this summer I will buy you a week's supply of coffee with _soya _milk" Kurt offered.

"I'll shut the Hobbit up for free and it'll only cost you one coffee; screw the soya milk though" Santana chipped in from behind, causing Kurt to chortle into his coffee.

"Stop ganging up on me!" Rachel protested.

Despite himself Kurt found himself exchanging a smirk with Santana, something they hadn't done in a long time. As they both turned back to face their respective seats Kurt realised how much he missed it. Although Santana and him had never been friends there had been a time earlier in the year when she'd been civil, or as civil as Santana Lopez can be, but then he'd began to notice the thing with Brittany and she became aware of that and started throwing up walls to protect herself; these walls being made of insults and gibes towards Kurt to try and make him stay away. And that was the end of the civility.

Kurt threw a wistful look at the reflection of Santana before he lost himself once again in his music to try and lighten his heavy heart.

Hours passed, lunch came and went and before Kurt knew it the sun was setting outside of the window and there were only a couple hours until landing. He'd spent some of the travelling time before this chatting idly with Mercedes and having a debate or two with Rachel, but most of the time Kurt spent with his music and his drawings, content just relaxing and being left to his thoughts. But then something strange happened.

Another half an hour passed before Kurt became aware of an odd sound on the edge of his hearing. He turned down the sound of the Lady Gaga song he was listening to and concentrated on the noise; it sounded a bit like someone humming but he wasn't too sure so he unplugged his headphones, tapped Mercedes on the shoulder and signaled to stay silent.

By now most people on the plane were listening to music, watching films on portable DVD players or asleep (Rachel being one of the snoozers) so they knew they were probably the only ones listening in on... whatever it was they were listening in on. His now clear hearing confirmed that it was a hum, a male humming, but he still didn't know what to make of it.

Kurt mouthed to his friend 'do you hear that?' And nodded to the seat in front, grinning; it seemed that the hair gelled boy was the hummer. Kurt glanced in the mirror and although the boy's head was faced away from the window he could tell he had headphones in and was listening to a song. After a few minutes Kurt and Mercedes started to lose interest but that was when they heard something which made them seriously question the guy's sanity.

_"You think I'm pretty without any makeup on"_ Out of instinct Kurt and Mercedes clapped a hand over the other person's mouth and stared at each other with wide eyes, willing themselves not to burst out laughing; he was singing Katy Perry! Of all the singers in the world he had to sing Katy Perry and that song of all songs was just very-

_"Let's go all the way tonight"_

Very... _that_. Kurt felt himself blush as his mind registered the sexy, velvety voice singing a metre away from him. Whoever it was although they were only singing under their breath Kurt could tell they were incredibly talented and was glad Rachel was asleep since if she'd been awake she'd probably try and persuade whoever it was to transfer to McKinley and join the New Directions. Or even worse she'd try to join in on a duet. Thankfully just before the chorus Hair Gel Head (since Kurt didn't know his name he decided to give him a nickname) stopped singing and resumed his enthusiastic humming; if he'd gone onto the whole song Kurt didn't know if he could restrain himself from doing something very embarrassing like squealing or swooning. Mercedes removed her hand from his mouth first and he quickly followed, both still quite shell-shocked.

"Why does the strange stuff always happen to us?" Mercedes asked. Since Kurt didn't have an answer he simply shrugged and then went back to his iPod, hoping his blush was gone by now and that the shivers the singing's down his spine soon followed.

* * *

Rachel woke up soon after Kurt had started staring out of the window instead of at the chair in front so him and Mercedes didn't get a chance to discuss the incident further; he considered telling Rachel about it but only when they were on solid ground and far away from Hair Gel Head so she wouldn't get a chance to traumatise him. Since they both knew Rachel quite well he knew Mercedes would agree that would be the best plan of action.

Seeing there was about to be an announcement Kurt pulled his headphones out.

_"Ladies and gentlemen we are now beginning the descent to Barbados. The seatbelt signs are being turned back on so please remain in your seats for the rest of the flight. We hope you have enjoyed your flight with us!" _

Kurt quickly gathered his things and put them on his lap so they wouldn't get moved about during the landing. He spent the remaining minutes staring out of the window watching the plane pass through the clouds and glide towards Barbados. Tropical oceans with reefs and numerous yachts stretched as far as he could see and it wasn't long before they were flying over land and Kurt could see small clusters of towns, the odd city and dozens of flashy looking hotels. He wondered which one was theirs as the plane started its descent. Although he didn't much like the ground rushing towards him any more than it being pulled out from underneath him Kurt thought it less intimidating than the takeoff. Seconds before the plane looked as if it were about to crash into the ground it came into contact with the runway and Kurt was pushed back into his seat. The plane moved down the runway at an incredible speed faster than any car, but gradually slowed down until it came to a halt and one of the flight attendants' voices came onto the intercom.

_"Ladies and gentlemen we have landed in Barbados. Have a lovely holiday and we hope to see you soon!"_

* * *

**A/N: Firstly I'd like to say sorry if the layout's a bit iffy I'm still getting used to it but secondly, and on a brighter note, thanks to everyone who's alerted, favourited and reviewed this story, cyber hugs to you all! :D**

**Reviews make me see rainbows and create Klainebows so please leave one if you have any thoughts, opinions or suggestions! Also, anyone who reviews will be sent a small preview of the next chapter! Yep I just gave an ultimatum :P**

**Next chapter is a lot more exciting I promise; there might actually be a proper meeting between Klaine! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Funny story... I hit my friend in the face with a shoe today. It was an accident I swear (I was aiming for her stomach but since I have rubbish aim it was a bit off) but yeah... that happened. As well as the craziness that are my friends it was a relatively normal day.**

**Sorry I'm bad at updating, school just started for me again so it's a bit crazy right now with starting GCSEs and clubs starting up again. But nevertheless I promise to try uploading at least reasonably regularly!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more Klaine, Brittana and Lord Tubbington.**

* * *

Kurt and his friends got off of the plane, Santana pushing past people while Rachel scolded her, and ventured around the foreign airport until they found the luggage deport and started tracking down their suitcases. After ten minutes of hauling suitcases off of the conveyer belt there was only one left to find and it belonged to-

_"Bitch that's mine!"_ Kurt turned to see Santana instigating a tug of war over a purple suitcase with a startled Spanish girl.

"Lamentable pero no hablo cualquier Inglés!" The girl shrieked. By now many people were gathering around the fighting pair, looking on in awe and confusion as they screamed at each other.

"Entienda este entonces: ¡Consiga sus manos lejos de mi maleta antes de que yo le decapite!" Santana yelled back and with a final tug the suitcase was in her hands and the girl was sent sprawling onto the ground. The fiery Latina marched back to her friends with a triumphant smile on her face, her face red from the fight and her eyes glowing like an inferno.

"Sanny violence is never the answer" Brit murmured as she curled a strand of hair around her finger. Kurt fought not to laugh at the expression of disbelief on Santana's face a she blushed and struggled to find something to respond with.

"The mini-bus that's taking us to the hotel should be outside by now" Rachel said, her eyes on her watch. "So we should go" Kurt nodded in agreement, and started walking in the direction he supposed the exit was in.

* * *

"I swear it's meant to be here..." Mercedes said, trailing off as she stared at where queues of people were gathering to get their passports checked.

"Yeah it- _'Cedes!_ Look!" Kurt hissed, staring at a group of people across the room. There were five in all and all but one had their backs to them but the boy who didn't was one they recognised. Mercedes looked around for what her friend was talking about until her gaze eventually landed on what he was staring at and she froze similarly to Kurt.

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel said loudly, so loudly in fact that several people in the close vicinity turned around to find the source of the loud voice, including-

"Small world isn't it?"

"...I'd have to agree with that" Kurt replied after a moment's hesitation as Jeff strode over to them, eyeing the members of the group he hadn't met with polite curiosity.

"Kurt who's this?" Rachel asked, her eyes already gleaming in a way Kurt found quite worrying.

"This is Jeff, me and Mercedes met him at the airport. Jeff, these are Brittany and Rachel oh and this is Santana; don't worry she doesn't bite... I think" Santana glowered at Jeff who seemed to shrink under her gaze as he took a subtle step back.

"It's nice to meet you girls" Jeff glanced over his shoulder at one of his friends, an Asian boy with a stern face, who was now looking at the group curiously.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk I really need to go, so take this and one of you text me later" He fumbled around in his jacket pocket for a minute before pulling out a card with a phone number on it and pushing it into Mercedes hand. Kurt gazed at the other group of friends as Jeff rejoined them, and in the midst of five heads he swore he saw a familiar hair gel coated one but they disappeared round the corner so fast he couldn't be sure.

"So, you tapping that Hummel?" Santana asked as they finally found the exit and Rachel started looking around for who was picking them up.

"No! A) He has a boyfriend and b) he's not my type so get your mind out of the gutter Satan!" Kurt said heatedly, his face blushing a furious red. Santana smirked, unconvinced.

"Whatever you say. In other news 'looks like Hobbit's found our ride" she nods at Rachel who was waving excitedly at them as she gestured at a bored looking mini-bus driver. They walked over to the over-enthusiastic brunet, confirmed the driver was in fact theirs and climbed into the vehicle.

As the mini-bus pulled out of the airport car park Kurt watched the scenery flashed past through the window. What he saw was a lot of palm trees, under-dressed civilians usually equipped with sunglasses and small, wooden houses that made up for their size in their homey appearances.

After fifteen minutes on the road the driver pulled the vehicle up in front of a massive, whitewashed hotel that towered over them impressively. Doormen stood by the doors, prim and proper in their uniforms, while maids bustled about in the hotel's many rooms and the accompanying balconies. Even Santana and Rachel were speechless by the hotel's splendour as the driver handed them their luggage and drove off. Not even the humid heat could take away from the magnificence of the building.

"Well we'd better check in" Rachel said in a more subdued voice than usual. When the others agreed, they walked towards the doors and before they were in a metre's distance the doormen opened the double-doors with a flourish and smiled them through into the hotel lobby which, if it was possible, was even more impressive than the outside. The first thing that hit Kurt was the relieving sensation of air conditioned air flowing over his warm and slightly sweaty skin. The next sensation was that of a tropical floral smell; the source of which was the flower arrangements on every surface. But the flowers failed in comparison to the spotless, squishy sofas with a flat screen TV and snack bar on the other side of the massive room. Paintings and elaborately patterned rugs were dotted across the walls and polished floors. The lobby's atmosphere was relaxed as guests from all over the world milled about on the sofas, chatting with their friends/family and playing card games.

Kurt nodded appreciatively at the interior decor of the hotel as Rachel went to get their room keys from the woman behind the main desk near the door.

"My daddies really outdid themselves didn't they?" She said proudly when she returned, two white cards that worked as keys to their suites in her hand. "But anyway: our two rooms are on the seventh floor down the left corridor; 5 and 6G. It's suggested we take the elevators; something I'd have to agree with since we're tired enough as it is"

"She doesn't act like it" Kurt muttered to Mercedes who flashed a quick grin in return as they stepped inside one of the sleek elevators.

"So it's me, Mercedes and Kurt in one room and you and Brittany in the other?" Rachel checked with Santana who nodded curtly in response.

"A room all to yourselves; I wander what you'll get up to..." Kurt whispered in the Latina's ear as the elevator doors opened and the others moved out onto the seventh floor. Her eyes flashing with anger, she turned to retort but Brittany pulled her out of the elevator by her hand before she could.

"Come on Sanny I wanna see our room!" She yelled excitedly, snatching one of the cards out of Rachel's hand and darting down the corridor, dragging Santana after her.

"I guess we've got 5G then" Rachel said. The trio walked down the left corridor from the lift down a hallway with red carpeting and floral wallpaper until they reached the shiny, wooden door with a golden 5G in the middle of it. Rachel scanned the card in and then pulled on the door-handle, revealing the friends' suite.

"This truly is the best birthday present _ever_" she whispered shakily.

The room they now stood in was twice the size of Kurt's bedroom at home. It was equipped with a large TV against one wall, a similar sofa to the ones in the lobby facing it, along with an armchair. A shiny, mahogany coffee table was placed in the gap between the sofa and TV; on top of the table were several brochures and room service menus. Two doors led off to the bedroom with triplet beds and the en suite bathroom where everything was blue and gleaming French windows led out to a balcony which overlooked a breathtaking view of the Caribbean Sea as well as other aspects of the hotel like the tennis courts and golf course. The whole suite was air conditioned and tastefully decorated with more paintings and flowers, along with chocolates on the pillows and free little bottles of conditioners, shampoos and shower gels.

"Remind me to tell your dads I love them, Rach" Mercedes grinned as she took a flying leap at the sofa. A knock on the door announced Brittany's arrival.

"Hey guys, do you like your room? I love ours!" She said happily. "Yours is pretty too though"

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Having a shower; I don't think airport air agrees with her" Brittany replied solemnly.

"Well, you go unpack Brit and we'll come find you after we've had some sleep, sometime tomorrow" Kurt said with a smile.

"Okay then!" With a wave at them all Brittany skipped out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. As soon as the excitable girl was gone it was as if all the enthusiasm for the hotel sapped out of the remaining teenagers and they all started yawning and feeling the urge to lie down on their comfy looking beds for a day's worth of a sleep.

"I-I'm going to go sleep" Kurt said through a yawn. The girls sleepily agreed with him so, feeling the weight of the day's activities on their shoulders, the group unpacked their pyjamas and toothbrushes, got changed and then slipped into their respective beds; Kurt by the window, Rachel in the middle and Mercedes closest to the door.

"I don't even care that we'll probably wake up at dawn tomorrow; I mean I heard about jet-lag but this is just..." Rachel's half-hearted rant trailed off into soft snoozes as she and the others let the softness of the beds and their achy limbs take control and send them into blissful slumber.

* * *

"Kurt wake up!" Said boy groaned as Rachel's Berry voice filled his ears and interrupted his dreams of an afternoon on a golden beach with an attractive boyfriend and a cocktail.

"For god's sake what is it Rachel?" Kurt grumbled. He opened his eyes to see a slightly sleepy but nonetheless smiling Rachel looking down at him, fully dressed and armed with a bag filled with a towel, swimsuit, sun cream and a book.

"You're going to come with me to find the pool" She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Are you mad? It's not even light outside!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong Kurt; the curtains are just closed so it seems that way."

"Rachel go away; I want to sleep!" Kurt burrowed his head under his pillow, scowling as Rachel climbed on the bed and started tugging the duvet off the bed.

"I'm sorry but we both know that Mercedes sleeps like a log and I need someone to go swimming with! It's almost eleven in the morning Kurt, you've slept for over twelve hours and now it's time to get up!" Despite his protests Rachel managed to coax Kurt out of bed and into suitable swimwear before leaving a note for Mercedes explaining where they went and picking up their room's card from the coffee table.

"If I get bags under my eyes you're paying for concealer" Kurt muttered darkly as he was shoved out of the suite and down the hall towards the elevator.

"Oh stop complaining, you'll be thanking me when you've got a six pack by the end of this summer" Rachel retorted. She pressed the ground floor button before finding a sign directing them to the pool in the lobby. His friend's remark about a six pack made Kurt blush; a perfect body was one of the appearance-wise aspects he was looking for in a future boyfriend, but considering his nonexistent dating history he felt he'd be grateful to get one at all.

"Wow that's a big pool!" Rachel exclaimed as she set her bag down on a sun lounger and Kurt followed suit. The hotel swimming pool was twice the size of the local one in Lima and shaped like a giant peanut. It had a Jacuzzi section and a pool for little kids to the right of it with floaties and inflatable toys.

Despite the late morning and pleasant weather the pool area wasn't full and was occupied by only a few families and half a dozen couples while another dozen or so people swam and played in the pool.

"Can you put some sun cream on my back?" Rachel asked.

"Of course miss Rachel; if you'd only return the favour" Kurt replied, pulling out the bottle and squeezing out a blob into the palm of his hand. After both friends were lightly covered in sun cream they climbed into the pool via the ladder closest to them and started swimming. The water was pleasantly warm whilst the pool was busy but not so busy that Kurt had to struggle to complete laps since people were in his way.

After a while he lost track of the number of guests occupying the pool and relaxed, swimming and having an occasional chat with Rachel about what they were going to do in the coming days. They both wanted to venture around the market stalls in nearby villages and were sure the others would be up for it too, but there were differences of opinions of what they should do as well. For example Mercedes had hinted that she wanted to go jet-skiing in the sea while Kurt knew that Rachel found the prospect terrifying due to her irrational fear of sharks (a fear which wasn't very widely known) and he wasn't too thrilled with the idea of spending hours in the sun with no chance to top up his sun cream, therefore making the risk of getting sunburnt very high.

Kurt was pulled out of his debate of whether or not he'd go jet-skiing by the sound of a click.

"Rachel what on earth are you doing?"

"Making memories I can look back on when I'm thirty and famous!" Rachel replied happily, now sitting on the edge of the pool with her camera in her hands. "Now pose!"

Although he sighed and rolled his eyes Kurt obliged and put his hand on his hip in a very diva-ish way before sticking his tongue out and making his eyes go cross-eyed.

A moment before the picture was taken there was a loud splash from behind as a tidal wave of water washed over Kurt and, surprised, he lost his balance and slipped under the surface of the water. He turned around; squinting in the cloud of bubbles that met him, to see what had caused such a disturbance in the water and was met by a pair of shining hazel eyes staring straight back. As the bubbles floated to the surface Kurt was able to see the owner of the eyes; a short teenage boy around his age with curly, dark hair and tanned skin who was now smiling at Kurt through the water.

When Kurt smiled timidly back the other waved at him, his grin broadening. All of this happened in the space of ten seconds before the need to breathe became great enough that both boys swam to the surface to get the much needed air into their lungs.

"I'm really sorry about the tidal wave!" The hazel-eyed boy said, smiling sheepishly at Kurt. Now that they were standing in the waist-deep water Kurt noticed, as a flush coloured his cheeks, that the boy actually had quite a nice body with toned arms and stomach, and was wearing pink and blue flowery swimming trunks. Kurt was so distracted staring at him that he hadn't noticed the other was blushing too.

"It-its fine" he finally managed to reply, albeit breathlessly. "Um, I..." Kurt was at a loss at what he was supposed to say now; Thanks for the view? What's your name? Strangely enough he didn't think either of those would be quite right. "I wasn't looking where I was going" Kurt finally said lamely, trying to ignore the fact he wasn't actually moving in the first place. But if the boy noticed he didn't say anything.

"Right" He grinned "Well I've got to go find my friends but it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around?" Kurt convinced himself the boy's slightly hopeful tone of voice was all in his head as he nodded, smiled weakly and watched helplessly as the most attractive male he'd ever seen swam away back to a group of boys at the other end of the pool.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered, staring down the pool appreciatively.

"No idea" Kurt replied, dazed. But if he didn't know better he'd think that his holiday had just gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Did anyone notice the slight reference to Harry Potter in the group's rooms' floor? Let me know if you did and what the reference is :D **

**Next chapter (or the one after I'm not sure yet) is going to be including a mash-up I made myself as well as a bit of rivalry between the show choirs.**

**Thanks again for all reading and all the alerts it's really appreciated :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating sooner; schoolwork's been a pain in the ass so I haven't been able to finish this chapter before today.**

**The mashup I made is going to be in the next chapter not this one since if I'd done that the story would've been rushed, something I really want to avoid.**

**I'm not sure when I'll next update; probably not within the week although you never know but I will update at some point in the near future; my guess is within two weeks, over one week that kind of time but it does all depend on schoolwork, my organisational skills and how much I procrastinate. **

**Thanks to everyone who's following and has reviewed this story you are all made of awesome :)**

**More stuff in the dooblee-doo A/N at the bottom.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more Klaine and Brittana, sometimes guest-starring Lord Tubbington.**

* * *

A loud wolf whistle was what snapped Blaine out of his staring-state.

"Blainey has a crush!" Jeff said in a sing-song voice.

It was late morning on their first day in Barbados and the five boys were lounging around the crazily shaped pool outside the hotel. But as well as lounging they were teasing Blaine about his encounter with a mystery boy earlier that morning. Although the boy had had his back to them and had disappeared inside the hotel soon after Blaine's truly spectacular dive-bomb it didn't stop them from annoying Blaine about it every chance they got.

"Can you guys please give it a rest?" He said, irritated. "I dive-bombed a metre away from him and apologized profusely for it _that is all_" The Warbler boys grinned and rolled their eyes, none of them believing a word of their friend's explanation.

Despite what he said Blaine knew that he wished something else had happened. He wished he'd looked into those beautiful blue-grey eyes and asked for a name, and then maybe, just maybe, a conversation could start which could, in some far off universe, lead to a date.

Yeah, in his dreams.

"We're sorry Blainers" Nick pouted. "We're just happy you're finally over-"

"_Nick_" Blaine said in a warning voice. "We don't talk about that anymore okay? Especially not when we're on holiday and we're meant to be relaxing" Although Nick pulled a face he didn't push the subject and instead snuggled up closer to Jeff on one of the loungers.

"On a serious note though" Wes said from his own lounger. "We _are_ happy that you've found a distraction. But when are you going to have a proper conversation with Mystery Boy?"

"Probably never"

_"Why not!"_ Jeff, Nick, Wes and David exclaimed. Blinking at his strangely in-sync friends, Blaine shrugged.

"As much as I'd like to I don't even know if I'll see him again. But, changing the subject, I'm going to get some drinks do any of you want anything?"

"Can I get a Cola please?"

"Oh me too!"

"How about a lemonade?"

"And water"

"Okay one of you is going to have to come help me carry it all"

"I'll help" Wes said, stretching as he got to his feet.

Blaine heaved himself off of his lounger and him and Wes went off in search of the pool-side bar. Simply designed said bar was a rectangular counter with drink-making equipment inside, stools around the edges and a bamboo back wall and roof to protect the workers' from the sun.

"Can we get two sodas and three colas please?" Blaine asked the bartender closest to them. As they waited for the drinks his gaze flitted around the area and landed on one of many brightly coloured fliers on the counter in front of him.

"Wes, what's that?"

"It's-" Wes stopped talking as he leaned closer to one of the pieces of paper and read it properly, his mouth dropping more at every line. Then, snatching the flier up and stuffing it in his pocket, Wes turned back to Blaine with a manic smile on his face.

"We have to go talk to the others _right now_!" He announced, and without so much as a 'thank you' to the bartender he snatched up half the drinks and strode back to where their other friends were waiting. Sighing since he could tell something incredibly bad was about to happen (it _was_ Wes after all) Blaine picked up the drinks left behind and followed.

"Attention small number of Dalton Academy Warblers!" Wes said loudly. Jeff, Nick and David looked up at their friend with weary expressions but stopped their conversation to listen nonetheless.

"I just found out from this flier" He brandished the piece of paper in front of them, the manic grin still firmly in place "That this hotel is having a talent show!"

"Wes!"  
"This is the holidays; that means no standing in the background swaying in our dapper blazers for a month!"

Nick and Jeff both voiced their protests while David just looked thoughtful.

"As I was saying" Wes glared at the couple "The winner or winners of this talent show get to go jet-skiing and swimming with dolphins, as well as free vouchers to some of the best restaurants in Barbados"

"When is it?" David asked.

This was when Wes started to look uncomfortable as he replied in a sheepish voice "Tonight"

They all gawped at him, speechless.

"Just hear me out" Wes said quickly, sensing he was losing them. "We've already had a week off so we'd still remember most of the routines, even with less than half our usual number, I packed the blazers and it would only be for one night. It's not as if we'd be preparing for Sectionals or something; and really what's the harm in doing it for fun?"

"I thought dolphins were your favourite animals Wes" David grinned at his best friend, knowing he'd caught him out when Wes turned a violent shade of red and started mumbling incoherently under his breath about how that had nothing to do with it.

"What do you mean you packed the blazers?" Blaine asked suspiciously. "They wouldn't have fit in your suitcase with all your other stuff"

"I... may have squashed them into my hand luggage..." Wes muttered.

_"What?" _

"Blaine, your precious blazer survived the trip so there is absolutely _no need_ to raise your voice at me!"

"Guys stop arguing" David said wearily. "It's too hot to get heated up over a few creases. The bottom line is who wants to do the talent show thing?"

Jeff and Nick looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't really mind, but if Wes wants to swim with dolphins that much then I suppose we should do it" Jeff replied.

"Yeah and if we don't, he creased our blazers for no reason" Nick added with a grin.

"What about you Blaine?" David asked.

"It depends what song we sing" Blaine said, a wicked smile now gracing his face. He took a nonchalant sip from his drink and as he hummed a familiar tune under his breath the others let out simultaneous groans.

"_If _we sing that song" Jeff said with an equally evil grin "You must agree to go without your beloved hair gel for the whole of tomorrow"

Blaine pouted at his friend but after Wes started threatening him with his blazer being burnt (despite the fact he'd have to pay for a replacement) unless he agreed, Blaine submitted to the rules of the agreement.

"Okay then!" Wes said excitedly "Everyone back inside we have some rehearsing to do!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the harmonizing Warblers, a floor above the New Directions girls and Kurt were arguing over song choices.

Rachel had discovered the fliers after Kurt had returned to their room, but after she'd convinced them that the talent show would be a good chance at practicing for Sectionals the arguments quickly started; namely between her and Santana.

"But Santana you're not listening; if I sing Barbara we have a sure-fire chance of winning! Do you want to win or do you want to be selfish?" Rachel exclaimed angrily as the two girls clashed for the umpteenth time that hour. Kurt and Mercedes sat on the sofa in the living area in their room, watching the exchange silently whilst Brittany stared vaguely out of the window, singing softly to the birds outside.

"_Me_ being selfish?" Santana shrieked. "You're the one who's so concerned about _your_ solo! Answer this one Berry: Did you ever stop to think that you aren't going to get a solo for once in your goddamn life? Did you ever stop to think about yourself long enough to realise _somebody else_ might want it?"

Rachel stared at the Latina, speechless for a moment. But of course Rachel Barbara Berry is never lost for words for long.

"Don't take your jealousy at my talent out on me" She sniffed. "Just because you're too clouded to see-"

"Would you both please _stop yelling at each other_?" Kurt got up from the bed and quickly moved in between the two girls who were advancing on each other and fast. Despite his intervention they both continued to glare at each other, seemingly wanting nothing more than to continue their fight.

"Kurtie's right" Brittany said calmly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her, dumbstruck. "It won't do any good to any of us if we fight. We just need to agree on a song and win so we can swim with the fish versions of gay sharks!"

"How are we supposed to do that if we can't agree? And, more importantly, _who's going to sing?_" Rachel asked in a forced-calm voice.

"Kurt should sing" Mercedes said suddenly.

"Me?" Kurt gawped at his friend, flattered by her choice but confused by the reason.

"Yeah, my white boy hasn't sung squat for a good few months now but do you hear him complaining? Do you?" She demanded in a fierce voice at both Santana and Rachel. The two girls murmured no's although their resentful demeanours remained.

"Rachel you know I love you but you've sung most of the solos for the past two years and it's not fair on the rest of us. It's someone else's turn. And Santana..." Mercedes bit her lip and turned to Brittany. The blonde nodded, a soft smile playing at her lips. Mercedes turned back around to face the Latina in question.

"Santana you should sing a duet with Kurt"

"Why'd you think I want to sing with Porcelain?" Santana said bluntly.

"Because you've been very angry recently Sanny" Brittany said wisely. "And you once told me that the only thing that calmed you down was singing in the spotlight" She paused for a minute, her brow furrowed into a frown. "Oh and lady kisses!" Brittany added happily.

Santana blushed bright red and stared at the floor, refusing to meet any of the others' gaze as they all fought not to laugh.

"So Santana will you sing with Kurt?" Mercedes asked carefully.

"I suppose so" said girl sighed, "but what would we sing?"

"Kurt!"

"What is it now Rachel?"

"Weren't you telling me on the airplane that you'd made a mashup? You two could sing that!" The small brunet jumped up and down excitedly, her earlier sulking forgotten.

"So you won't kill me in my sleep if I sing the lead instead of you?" Kurt asked, relief coursing through his veins. Although he would have sang without Rachel's permission since he knew better than anyone else that he deserved this it would still be nice to have his friend's support.

"Of course not" Rachel said indignantly. "You're my friend and although as I love the spotlight I love you more!"

Kurt smiled at her, touched by her words; it was rare for someone like Rachel to admit loving something over performing so for her to say that, she must have meant it.

"Okay then, we'll sing the mashup; so long as you like it of course" Kurt said nervously. He rummaged around in his satchel until he found his notebook and opened it to the correct page. "The combination idea just came to me while I was thinking about McKinley and-" Kurt's throat closed up as he thought about Kerofsky's unforgiving, sneering face. "And yeah..." He trailed off weakly, not knowing how to finish the sentence. None of the others noticed though as Rachel snatched the notebook from his hands and started reading the lyrics aloud.

Although Santana definitely tried not to look it, they were all very impressed by the time Rachel had gotten to the bottom.

"I see you wrote the music out too" She said appreciatively.

"Of course" Kurt replied with a smile.

"Not a bad song Hummel, I'll give you that" Santana said gruffly. "But we better win this; my girl wants to swim with dolphins so she'll swim with dolphins"

Kurt stared at the hard-faced girl as a surge of unexpected pride rushed through him. _Her girl; At least she's making progress _He thought.

Santana must have noticed his gaze softening as she immediately questioned it, her scowl back with renewed vengeance.

"What?" She snapped.

"You called Brittany your girl" Kurt replied quietly so the others wouldn't hear, though Mercedes and Rachel were too busy working on the backing vocals to notice and Brittany was playing around with the remote control for the TV.

Santana didn't respond to Kurt's observation with words but her face said it all; she shot a nervous glance towards the oblivious blonde, stared at her for a moment, and turned back to Kurt, her expression softer and a nervous smile playing at her lips.

"I might have done" She murmured, leaving Kurt to stare at her retreating form as she went over to discuss blocking with Rachel and Mercedes.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed this story it means a lot! :D**

**Also, I wanted to bring it to you guys' attention that I will be introducing some OCs in the future (not for a while but they will be there!) and although I've got my two main ones if anyone has any cool ideas for OCs I could use leave them in a review or PM them to me.**

**Please review, follow and favourite if you haven't already and thank you for reading! :)**

**Next chapter: The talent show. Will anyone recognize anyone? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I'm seriously veryyyy sorry about not updating for stupidly long AGAIN. I really wanted to but a combination of clubs starting again and evil homework has prevented me from being able to write as much as I'd like to, as well as I procrastinate stupidly often. So, instead of promising I'm going to update later this week or whatever all I can say is that I will update this story as often as I can. It won't take a month/months or something too stupidly long like that but sometimes it might take a couple weeks or so and as much as I'd like to update sooner I don't think I have time. So yeah, sorry about that! :(**

**Also, sorry about if the chapter's not as good as past ones; the editing was a bit rushed since I am literally updating this just before I go to bed and I'm kind of half asleep. If I fall asleep at school tomorrow I blame FanFiction!**

**In happier news this chapter's super long to make up for my absence and it includes the mashup I've been sitting on for a few months (if Glee's performs any of these songs this season (which I'm not watching yet so please don't spoil it for me) remember: ****_I thought of them first!)_**** so, without further ado, please enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did there'd be a hell of a lot more Klaine, Brittana and guest-staring Lord Tubbington.**

* * *

"Kurt you'll be great, now stop worrying your pretty little head about it" Rachel told him firmly as the group sat in the hotel's main hall in the front row. Mercedes was sitting next to them murmuring lyrics under her breath while Brittany was cuddling into Santana's side next to Kurt.

"Thanks Rach" Kurt smiled weakly. His hands were sweating feverishly and he felt sure his pounding heart could be heard through his top, but still he tried to keep hold of his nerves as the rest of the hotel guests came down from their rooms and the pool. It was evening now and after spending the whole of the afternoon rehearsing even Rachel had to admit their performance had no flaws. Although this boosted Kurt's confidence somewhat since she was usually their biggest critique, now that the stage was mere metres away from him and they would be performing in under an hour, it was as if all confidence he'd ever had had been drained from his body.

The hall they were sitting in was a bit smaller than their school's gymnasium but although the stage was smaller in size it was outfitted with a spotless grand piano, band equipment and good quality lighting which put McKinley's to shame.

"When are we going on?" Mercedes leaned over to ask Rachel.

"Last but we need to be heading backstage during the second to last performance. In total there are seven other acts: a magician, a little girl singing, two boys dancing-"

"We get it Rachel; there are seven other acts" Kurt said in a distracted voice, his eyes busy scanning the growing audience with increasing trepidation. _Why_ had he agreed to this? Yes Kurt had sung in front of larger audiences, namely past Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals with the New Directions, but never before had he done anything but sway in the background singing backup, having fun yes, but never having control over whether the performance was a disaster or not. Now though, was a completely different matter.

Yes the stakes weren't nearly as high as the show choir competitions but it was as if it was the moral of the performance was what mattered, not the material gain they'd have if they won. Kurt wanted to prove that he was good enough to carry a solo (or a duet), be successful and hopefully even win. In his mind the success of this performance was linked to the chance of maybe getting more solos in the future, a prospect which he'd been dreaming about since the beginning of Glee Club. And despite his nerves Kurt knew he wasn't going to let himself ruin his first standout moment in a long time and that, as well as his friends' comforting smiles and hugs, was what made his heart stop racing quite so much and his palms start to dry.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" A tall, skinny employee dressed in a cheap-looking suit strode out onto stage holding a microphone and smiling broadly. "I'm Tim and I'm your host for this evening's talent show; are you guys excited?" A collective murmur rose from the audience so Tim, smiling even more, took that as a yes.

"Fantastic!" He said happily "We've got an amazing show for you tonight; eight hopeful acts are competing for the chance to go jet-skiing and swimming with dolphins, all expenses paid by the hotel of course! Not only that but they will receive vouchers to the finest restaurants in all of Barbados so their holidays can be spent having a once in a lifetime cuisine experience! I hope you have a nice evening and without further ado I shall introduce the first act to the stage: Sir Accio!" There was scattered applause as Tim exited the stage the same time as a portly middle-aged man wearing a red bowtie and glasses entered, carrying with him a table and a bag.

Kurt closed his eyes after the first few minutes of the act; although "Sir Accio" seemed nice enough it was obvious he was nothing but an amateur magician, and to be frank Kurt rather wanted to catch up on his sleep.

Ten minutes later a sharp elbow jabbed into his ribs and Kurt let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes to see Rachel scowling down at him.

"You fell asleep!" She said sternly. "We're going up after the next two acts so for goodness sake _keep your eyes open_!"

"Fine" Kurt muttered, sitting straighter and brushing out the creases in his shirt.

Luckily for his attention span the next act was a lot better than the first; two teenage boys just a couple years younger than the group street dancing. Admittedly it wasn't Kurt's kind of thing but he could appreciate their dancing talent and the loud music helped bring him back to full alertness.

"Next up, fresh from America, Ohio-" Kurt exchanged a startled glance with Rachel; they weren't meant to be up yet so who on earth was Tim talking about?

"-Are a small number of the Dalton Academy Warblers! So please welcome them to the stage" As everyone else in the audience clapped Kurt and his friends looked up at the stage, their jaws slack and their eyes wide as five teenage boys dressed in blue blazers with red piping came onto the stage, all grinning confidently.

"Mercedes!" Kurt hissed, pinching his friend by leaning around Rachel. "It's Jeff!"

"I know" Mercedes murmured in reply, her eyes never leaving the stage.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Santana asked from behind them, suspicion evident in her voice.

"I'd like to know that too" Rachel added.

"We'll explain later-"

"Hi guys, we hope you like our rendition of an awesome song by an amazing singer!" The shortest of the boys, with a suspiciously familiar head in Kurt's opinion, spoke into the microphone, grinning almost painfully wide.

And with that the audience's whispers lapsed into silence as the boys started singing acapella, introductory notes to a song that Kurt had dreamt about last night...

"Mercedes..." Kurt murmured, a thought crossing his mind that both terrified and confused him. "Could it-"

"Be quiet Kurt, we need to scope out the competition!" Rachel said in a low voice, her eyes trained on the Warbler boys in a way that reminded Kurt of a hawk eyeing its prey.

So he sat silently in his seat, watching as the shorter boy started singing.

_"You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch-line wrong_

Kurt's mouth, if it was, possible, dropped even further as the familiar, velvety smooth voice registered and he immediately knew just from the first few lines of the song who the lead singer was. He was the boy Kurt and Mercedes had heard singing Teenage Dream on the airplane, yes of that Kurt was certain; there was no way he'd forget such a voice like that overnight. But not only was the lead singer the mysterious "Hair Gel Head" from the plane, he had the face of the attractive boy from the pool earlier. The one who'd dive-bombed straight in front of Kurt and then rendered him practically speechless as Kurt watched him swim back to his friends, who, Kurt realised, must be the boys standing behind him now.

The fact that who he'd thought had been two completely different boys was the same person immensely scattered Kurt's line of thought. Nonetheless what his brain was yelling at him, he paid no attention to it and instead focused all of his attention on the beautiful boy onstage who was singing to the audience with a smile on his face and a gleam in his hazel eyes.

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

_Down_

_Before you met me I was alright_

_But things were kind of heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February _

_You'll be my Valentine_

_Valentine _

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

Just before the chorus, something happened which caused Kurt to freeze in his seat; the lead singer looked out into the audience and their eyes locked, blue-grey on hazel.

It was almost as if the sight of him made the boy's face brighten since now he was smiling so genuinely and broadly it would put dental adverts to shame.

The hazel-eyed boy started singing flirtatiously as he pointed at Kurt and began to dance towards the front of the stage. With every dance move that brought him closer Kurt felt each rational thought in his head fly out of it, leaving behind a speechless bliss as he watched on, his mouth hanging open.

"Any particular reason your jaw is on the floor Porcelain? Anything to do with Hobbit Two staring at you like you're a piece of meat?" Santana asked, smirking. Not even hearing her, Kurt continued to stare in awe at the lead singer as the boys onstage launched into the chorus, both still gazing at each other.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream,_

_ The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep,_

_Lets run away and _

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch,_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_ Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

As the five boys onstage sang through the second verse, Kurt's admirer still singing lead, he felt his legs turn to jelly and what little colour he had in his face left it as he realised they had to go on very soon-

"Kurt, we need to go get ready!" Rachel whispered urgently. "Come on or we'll miss our cue" It took the combined efforts of Rachel and Mercedes to get Kurt out of his chair. As the group made their way around the hall to backstage Kurt saw a flash of confusion cross the lead singer's face as he went to look at Kurt and saw his seat empty.

"I want to go sit back down!" Kurt protested as his friends pushed him up the steps and into the small dressing room backstage, ignoring his cries of protest as they went.

"How are we supposed to beat that?" He mumbled as the feeling to his legs started to come back, as well as the overriding sense of panic he'd had earlier. As the Brittany and Santana reapplied their lip gloss Mercedes pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you dare go doubting yourself Boo! No matter how good those preppy boys are we're gonna kick some ass" she said with a confident grin after pulling away.

Kurt smiled back weakly but even his best friend's encouraging words couldn't make him be deaf to the amazing vocals coming from behind that curtain.

_I might get your heart racing_

_ In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

"I know that I'm a good singer... It's just, I've never sung in front of so many people before... And after that group I can't help doubting myself a little bit" Kurt said honestly. Whatever Mercedes was about to reply with was cut off by a stage assistant handing them all microphones and quickly going through with them where all the spotlights were and where they should stand on stage.

Once she left them to go make sure the lighting cues were ready for them to go on, the sound of applause erupted from the audience, as well as many cheers and whistles. Needless to say this made Kurt feel even worse.

"Thanks for that amazing rendition of a Katy Perry masterpiece guys!" They could hear Tim say happily from onstage.

"We'll beat them Kurt, I know we will" Rachel whispered as the Dalton boys exited the stage from the other side.

"Not to mention burn them to the ground" Santana added darkly, her eyes fiery with determination and anticipation for the performance ahead.

"Last but by no means least, also from Ohio in America- oh, what's this we have here? _Another_ show choir? Well, well, well I for one am always up for some friendly competition! So, without further ado, please welcome to the stage a small number of the New Directions!"

Rachel flounced on first, with Kurt and Santana behind and Mercedes and Brittany at the back.

The second Kurt stepped foot on that stage he felt his nerves begin to calm; at least nobody could see him yet since the lights were down, as planned, until the actual singing started.

Kurt took center stage with Santana, with the others standing closely behind them, Rachel closest to Santana while Mercedes and Brittany were further right, on Kurt's side.

Taking a shaky breath as the introduction to the mashup began playing, Kurt closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself properly before his cue sounded and he opened his mouth to sing.

_"Skies are crying I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence has its ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

For a moment Kurt hadn't even realised that he was in the spotlight and all eyes in the hall were staring at him; it just felt so good to be onstage again, doing what he loved that for one precious moment he forgot everything and just performed.

As he sang he looked mournfully out into the audience before Santana took up the lead.

_Santana:_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticised but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down but I get up_

A rush of determination and confidence surged through Kurt as he belted out the chorus, his voice distraught as he struggled to hold back tears. The sad part was he wasn't even acting; suddenly it was as if all he could think about was all those times he'd been shoved into a locker, taunted, treated like dirt; and also how he knew it would just happen again this year as if nothing had changed.

Yes he was still enjoying performing, he always would, but he couldn't help but feel as if, while he wrote this mashup, his conscience had been telling him something, something he desperately needed to do in order to be happy.

_Kurt:_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

The others' harmonies just made the song that much more beautiful and heart-wrenching as they, as a team, started to build the crescendo of the song. The differing melodies of the two songs pushed together worked surprisingly well and, despite his contrasting emotions, Kurt couldn't help but be proud of how well he'd done with the song and how amazing it was sounding so far.

_Kurt, Brittany & Mercedes:_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_(Santana & Rachel: Fire away, fire away)_

_Santana:_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_All:_

_I am titanium_

Now was the time for one of the highest notes of the song and although Kurt was nervous he knew he could do it. Smiling triumphantly, he sang it with the sweetness of the angel but with the pride and dignity of a lion, knowing that someday he'd win, that he'd be at the top. It might take until he got out of Ohio, but one day he would beat those close-minded bigots too ignorant to see that that nobody deserved to be treated as he, and many others in the world, was treated at school.

_Kurt:_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Santana: Titanium)_

_All: _

_Like a skyscraper_

_Santana:_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

The true difficulty of the song was coming up after the next chorus and Kurt was beginning to feel nervous even as adrenalin rushed through him, causing him to stride around the stage with the purpose of the world as he owned the song that was rightfully his.

_Kurt:_

_Raise your voice_

_Kurt and Brittany:_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_Kurt:_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Kurt, Brittany & Mercedes_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_(Santana & Rachel: Fire away, fire away)_

_Santana:_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_All:_

_I am titanium_

_Kurt:_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Santana: Titanium)_

_All:_

_Like a skyscraper_

All five of them were standing in a line now, as equals, as friends. Yes the Dalton Academy boys had been exceptional but their weakness had been they had depended too much on their lead singer instead of working as a unit, as a show choir rightfully should. Yes they had their fights now and again, more often or not with Santana, but at the end of the day they all genuinely cared about each other.

Kurt felt Mercedes give his hand a quick squeeze for comfort as the group launched into the trickiest part of the song.

_All:_

_Go run, run, run_

_Santana:_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall,_

_All:_

_Go run, run, run _

_Kurt:_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Kurt glowed as the first tricky part passed with flying colours, each voice in the group shining in their own way, before belting out the highest notes of the song with a confidence he hadn't had in a long time.

_Kurt:_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Kurt, Brittany & Mercedes_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_(Santana & Rachel: Fire away)_

_All:_

_I am titanium_

_Kurt and Santana:_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Rachel, Brittany & Mercedes: Titanium)_

_All:_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Kurt:_

_Like a skyscraper..._

As Kurt held his last note it quivered and trailed off, leaving the room in a stunned silence as the audience stared up at him, gawping.

The applause was deafening.

Kurt covered his ears with his hands, giggling giddily, as every single person in the hall got to their feet, everyone cheering for more as the group took their quick bows before leaving the stage.

"You were amazing!" Rachel squealed, running into Kurt's arms in a flying hug.

Laughing, he held the excitable girl for a moment as his reply got muffled in her hair.

"No we were _all_ amazing"

"I'd have to agree with that" Kurt and Mercedes jumped at the familiar voice and turned around to face a grinning Jeff. The rest of the Warblers, including the lead singer, stood behind him, looking at the group curiously.

"Thanks, uh, Jeff right?" Kurt mumbled sheepishly, feeling his excitement quickly ebb away into after-show nerves.

"Correct" Jeff smiled, reaching out a hand to shake his. Trying to ignore the short brunette boy's stare directed at him, Kurt shook the blonde's hand, smiling weakly back.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" A voice which Kurt for one knew all too well came from behind Jeff and he flushed, his gaze now directed at the floor as the lead singer stepped forward, his hand outstretched also.

"Hi, I think we've already met..." Blaine grinned, "Kind of at least. But I'm Blaine, and you are...?"

Mercedes opened her mouth before Kurt could say anything. "_Single_, a hundred percent single"

Everyone except Blaine and Kurt chuckled at that and they just blushed.

"Ignore her" Kurt smiled genially this time, reaching out his hand to shake Blaine's _Blaine... I don't think I'll be forgetting that any time soon. _"My name's Kurt"

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Kurt facing his fears! :)**

**The mashup of mine was made up of Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia. They're both great songs in their own way so I highly suggest you check them out. **

**Thanks for reading, I hope my mashup wasn't too awful.**

**Please review, follow and favourite as you see fit and I will update soon(ish)!**

**Next chapter: Results of the talent show, and the New Directions and Dalton Academy Warbler antics begin! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ... Yeah, remember that time I said I'd never leave it a month (or however long it's been) to update... Well, it seems that I lied. :o I didn't think it would take me this long to update and for that I'm really sorry but life is a bit hectic at the moment and for the next few months; exams, GCSE evil stuff, being in a production (which I might have to be in for twelve or so days straight *headdesk* D:) and just me being the unorganised procrastinator that I am has all led to this very late update. So again I'm sorry :(. I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise that I am not abandoning this fanfic. I've put too much time into ideas and subplots for me to go and do an idiot thing and give up on it! As well as the fact that it's actually pretty cool to have people reading something I've written and like it :) that's nice too.**

**So yeah, there's that. **

**Also please don't hate me for this chapter. It's extra long partly to make up for my long absence and partly because I didn't realise how long it was until I sat down to finish and edit it this evening. So yes, enjoy the length because my guess is that you're probably not going to enjoy some of the content. **

**I am naturally an angst writer (though I love me some fluff :)) and, let's face it, shit had to go down eventually. So enjoy... or not. On top of that I honestly have no idea what POV this is meant to be in; it's originally in Kurt's but then my brain decided to make it into a clusterfuck of Kurt/Blaine POVs nearer the end. **

**More rambles at the end but for now just thanks for reading and may I say please don't hate Nick; he may seem like an ass but trust me when I say he's not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more Klaine and guest-starring Brittana and Lord Tubbington. **

* * *

"Kurt, you're staring" Mercedes whispered, hiding her smile behind her hand. Shooting his friend a glare as he blushed, Kurt smiled once more at Blaine before turning back to his friends to face the full wrath of their teasing.

_"You love him, you love him, he's gonna be your boyfriend!"_ Mercedes and Rachel sang as Santana hummed reluctantly along, smirking at Kurt's glower. As usual Brittany was the only one not to comment; she instead found interest in poking a panel of buttons in the corner which, seeing the lights around them turn on and off, Kurt assumed controlled the lights backstage and onstage.

"May I say both of your groups blew me away!" Mercedes and Rachel's singing died down as the four turned around to look at Tim who'd just exited the stage, rosy-cheeked and beaming. On closer inspection Kurt noticed that he was wearing a large quantity of stage makeup that made his skin look orange, and that the smile stuck to his face was starting to look a bit tired.

"Oh look at that I just rhymed; 'say' and 'away'!" He chuckled to himself, nodding at the two groups before going off to talk to a stage assistant. Apparently bored of pushing buttons Brittany wondered back over to the groups at the same time as a man in a headset who carried a walkie-talkie stuck his head around a dressing room door.

"Would you guys mind waiting in here we count up the audiences' votes?"

"Of course" Rachel and Wes said at the same time. Shooting a dark look at the boy, Rachel led the way into the dressing room, muttering under her breath something to Kurt that sounded suspiciously like "I know who's going to win..."

* * *

So that was how moments later found the ten teenagers stretched out in the sofas and chairs in the dressing room as they waited for the results of the talent show to be revealed.

"So, _you're_ the Warblers" Rachel said into what had been an unbroken silence.

"Yep, but we're only five of them; there are eleven of us in total" Jeff replied with a relieved smile, looking more relaxed now that somebody had broken the tension. Taking a sofa for himself and Nick, Jeff was acting the least concerned about the show's results as he'd spent the first five minutes of the awkward waiting with Nick's arm draped around his shoulder while he played a game on his phone. During the awkward phase Kurt had noticed how putout Nick had looked when his boyfriend hadn't responded to his arm around the shoulder, but knew he didn't know any of them well enough to say anything, especially not when Nick had been glaring daggers at him earlier.

"Who runs it? I heard from a reliable source you have no authority figure ruling the Warblers" Rachel asked shiftily.

"You seem to know an awful lot about our show choir" Wes replied in a similarly suspicious voice. Both Kurt and Blaine inwardly groaned; it seemed these two had finally met their match.

"The internet is a very useful when it comes to research on potential future competitors. So, next year's Sectionals-"

"Rachel the school year hasn't even started yet so please can we change the subject?" Kurt cut her off sharply, determined that a fight was not to break out over a competition which hadn't even been organised yet.

"Fine!" She huffed. While she glared at the ground sulkily Jeff shot a questioning look at Kurt who shrugged in response.

"Guys?" Tim stuck his head around the door, his smile from earlier still in place.

"We're on, I've just gotten the results" Whispering excitedly among themselves the group followed Tim out of the dressing room, into the wings and onto the brightly lit stage where the other acts of the night were waiting.

As the group entered, the audience of guests started clapping appreciatively. Kurt couldn't help but blush as several wolf whistles were made from members of the audience, even though he knew it was highly unlikely they were for him.

"Okay, so the votes have been counted and I have the results for our talent show winners right here" Tim announced. "Just remember that even if you don't win you all performed fantastically and will all receive complimentary drinks for the rest of your holiday!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him, anticipation in all of their eyes.

"In third place we have Rhythm Reflexes" Everyone clapped politely as the street-dance troupe took a bow and shook hands with Tim.

"And, coming in at a close second, is Little Miss Bunnie" A little girl of about five dressed in a sparkly leotard toddled over to him and hugged his leg, grinning happily. Looking harassed, Tim prised her off of him and pointed her in the direction of her proud parents standing by the edge of the stage, before turning back to face the audience again.

"Coming first-" Tim glanced at the piece of paper in his hands and stopped, staring at it with a slight frown on his face. "It seems we have a draw" He said slowly, recovering with a smile "This is most unusual, there's no doubt about that!"

Wes and Rachel immediately turned to stare accusingly at each other while the others from the two show choirs looked bewildered.

"So tying in first place are our two fantastic show choirs; Dalton Academy Warblers and the New Directions! Give them a round of applause folks!" Everyone in the hall clapped enthusiastically, not noticing Rachel and Wes subtly fight over the restaurant vouchers and certificates for swimming with dolphins and jet-skiing.

"Wes pack it in" Blaine said sharply as the hotel guests gradually drifted out of the hall to find further evening entertainment elsewhere.

"She started it!" Wes retorted childishly.

"Excuse me but _she _has a _name!_" Rachel snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously as she yanked the vouchers and certificates out of Wes' hands and stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeff murmured under his breath to Kurt who he now stood next to, Nick on his other side.

Kurt shrugged. "That's just Rachel being the diva that she is"

Jeff smirked.

"And you're not one?"

Feigning offence Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back, momentarily forgetting the drama occurring before him. Something about a boy treating him like – well – a boy made him feel happy and wanted it to happen more often; as much as he loved the New Directions boys they all might as well have stuck a label on him marked "Honorary girl" for how they treated him, sometimes with the exception of Finn.

"So how are we going to share out everything?" David's voice cut through Kurt's thoughts and caused him to look up and see the others standing apart, the Dalton boys on one side of the stage and the New Directions girls on the other; it seemed Rachel's dramatic exit had caused even more tension, something Kurt for one knew they'd all do better without.

"We could just do the stuff together" Mercedes suggested. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and privately thought that his friend's idea was a very good one.

"Or we could half it all; y'know Dalton gets half the vouchers and you guys get half" Nick chipped in, shifting closer to Jeff as he spoke.

"So long as Brittany gets to swim with the dolphins I don't care" Santana muttered under her breath, though not quite quiet enough so that Kurt couldn't hear. Her comment made him glow inwardly; even if him and Santana didn't particularly get on at least she cared about _someone_.

"So can we just split everything? It makes no sense not to" Nick said, causing Jeff to shoot him a disapproving look.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you're being an unsociable hobbit" Jeff commented.

"Nuh-uh!" To everyone's surprise Brittany was the one to speak next. "You're short but _he's _the hobbit!" She pointed at Blaine who looked so bewildered and adorable at such an accusation Kurt got the sudden impulse to run over and give him a hug. But of course he couldn't; they were virtually strangers after all.

"And I wanna do the stuff together; you guys are like teddies and I wanna get to know you well enough so I can hug you without it being weird!" Kurt disguised his giggling as a coughing fit as all of the Dalton boys looked at Brittany, incredulity and confusion etched into their faces.

"That's..." Wes trailed off, looking, for the first time in his life, speechless.

"-Very nice of you" Blaine finished for him with a weak smile. Kurt grinned at him; not many people tended to recover quickly after their first dose of Brittany induced confusion, but at least he was trying.

"Have you gotten rid of the posh prep school boys yet?" Rachel called out from behind the stage curtain. All said boys looked at the door with indignation, Wes in particular.

"No actually!" Kurt replied as Wes opened his mouth angrily, he shook his head and the Dalton boy stood silent, continuing to glare at the curtain.

"We're sharing the prizes Rachel so you'd better get off your high horse to join us or there'll be no fine dining experience in Barbados for you!" There was a silence from the wings and then, with a loud sigh, she stuck her head around the edge of the curtain and glared at everyone.

"Rachel!" Kurt and Mercedes said at the same time, equally as sternly.

_"Fine!"_ Rachel snapped, stomping out to join them all, not that this made the Dalton boys particularly happier.

"Can we, not fight please?" Blaine said hopefully. "I mean, if we're going to be spending a lot of time together we could become friends; or at the very least be civil"

"That means all of us Rachel" Kurt said bluntly.

"And you Wes" Jeff added.

"I didn't do anything!" Wes replied indignantly, his hands on his hips as he looked ready to throw a similar hissy fit to the one Rachel had a moment before.

"Wes man just calm down okay? Let's all just try to stop for a moment and get to know each other" David calmly interjected, patting Wes on the back. Wes, although still not exactly happy, looked a bit calmer after that. Kurt looked at the pair with curiosity; maybe _all _these boys were-

"They're not gay Kurt" said boy jumped slightly as Jeff whispered in his ear.

"What?" Kurt murmured back.

"Well, at least they say they're not..." Jeff said thoughtfully, apparently not noticing the dark looks Nick was shooting Kurt as his boyfriend leaned over again to reply. "But you never know what goes on behind closed doors"

Kurt burst out laughing, causing everyone else to turn around and stare at him.

"What's so funny Kurtie?" Brittany asked, confused.

Now it was Blaine's turn to laugh, _"Kurtie?"_ he asked between chuckles.

Kurt glared at his friend as he felt his face flush.

"What's so funny Blainers?" Jeff asked with a triumphant grin. The laughing was immediately silenced as Blaine scowled at his friend.

"Coop told you then?"

"He told everyone Blainers"

"Even the freshmen?"

"Even the freshmen"

Blaine breathed out loudly, looking distinctly ruffled while his friends laughed at him, After a few moments of laughter though, Blaine's eyes darted over to Kurt's to see if he thought any less of him for having such a stupid nickname, and was relieved to find him smiling endearingly at him.

"Blainers is a cute name" Everyone stopped laughing and stared at Kurt. Everyone onstage had different reactions; Blaine blushed crimson and looked torn between being pleased and embarrassed, Jeff had a big grin on his face as had Rachel and Mercedes and Nick... well, Nick just looked confused.

"Do you boys want to go see what other entertainment is on tonight?" Rachel said unexpectedly. Murmuring agreement the Warblers nodded; it was quite obvious Kurt's words were still in a few of their minds. Speaking of the tall, porcelain-skinned boy, Kurt himself had been staring at the ground silently berating himself for calling Blaine's nickname 'cute'; could he_ be_ any more obvious? If there was one thing being around Rachel he had learnt it was subtly, or so he thought.

"Yes, let's go do that" Wes replied for his friends. The two groups, by unspoken consent, slowly left the stage and walked down the steps and slowly merged into one large body of teenagers as they walked out of the hall.

Despite his lingering embarrassment at himself Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight; though he didn't really know the Dalton boys very well he knew he wanted to, especially Blaine and maybe become friends with Jeff and the others, if they liked him.

The group walked down the corridor, murmuring to the person next to them or just looking around curiously; none of them had been in this part of the hotel before, other than to come to the hall for the talent contest.

"Let's go get hammered" Santana said with a wicked grin, slinging her arm around a surprised but happy looking Brittany.

Wes and Rachel looked at the Latina in joint distaste.

"No thank you; some of us would rather not have a splitting headache tomorrow, Santana"  
"And it's highly irresponsible and illegal-"

"Oh shut up" Jeff cut in irritably. "Wes I know you're a party pooper and - Rachel was it? - I'm growing to learn that you are too, but understand that _you_ don't have to drink, but you can't stop us from having fun!"

Rachel sighed loudly as the group came to a door leading into a room where they could hear chatter, laughter and loud music from within.

"I'm just trying to say that you can have fun without drinking-"

_"Rachel shut up!"_ Kurt and Mercedes snapped at the same time, before looking at each other grinning and chuckling.

Blaine smiled to himself at the pair's interaction; they seemed really closed, almost like how he and-

"You alright there Blaine?" David asked, cutting into his thoughts. The short boy nodded at his friend as the New Directions group settled their differences into a huffy silence (the result being Wes and Rachel stomping off to one of their suites to rant about their irresponsible friends) and Kurt led the way through the door.

Behind the door was a very large room with a disco ball and strobe lights which sent multicoloured patterns bouncing off of the walls, and a small stage with a DJ playing. There were also two long tables on either side of the hall with impressive arrays of food and a bar with stools and bartenders in the furthest corner of the room. The atmosphere of the room was mainly that of holiday excitement and many people on their way to becoming drunk.

"Come on Brit, let's get some tequila and find some cute guys to grind up against!" Santana yelled out. She and Brittany, with their pinkies linked, headed immediately over to the bar where the young bartender proceeded to wink at them and started showing off while he made their drinks.

Kurt snorted softly to himself; the bartender needn't to have bothered, he very much doubted that either of the girls would go home with him, or, if they did, it would be Santana just to put up a front of 'straightness'. And honestly, if she did that the small shred of respect Kurt had for her would be gone in a flash; just imagining the look on poor Brittany's face if her girlfriend went home with not only somebody else but a boy at that, was just too much to bare.

"Are you alright Kurt?" Jeff asked, nudging his shoulder; it seemed Kurt had drifted off for a moment as he thought about the possible outcomes of Santana and Brittany's relationship.

"Yeah thanks. Do the rest of you want to go get drinks or dance...?" Kurt replied, looking at the remaining teenagers in turn, questioningly.

Suddenly Jeff grinned, his eyes alight with an idea, and he leaned over to whisper in Mercedes ear. Said girl listened to his unknown words and giggled, nodding. "We're going to go... uh, powder our noses!" Jeff declared, causing Mercedes to laugh even louder, her eyes darting from the remaining boys with a devious look. "Nick, David you wouldn't mind going to keep the girls company would you?" Mercedes asked excitedly. Kurt inwardly groaned as he realised what the two were trying to do; if the other two boys left it would just be him and Blaine, which would lead to inevitable conversation and then maybe something... else.

"Of course not" David said, as always the uneasily phased one. Nick on the other hand took a moment before he said anything as he looked at his boyfriend with an inscrutable look on his face. "Sure" He eventually replied. "We'd be delighted to spend time with girls we hardly know! See you later Jeffy" _Well, now that was just rude!_ Kurt thought, watching reproachfully as Nick stomped off to join Santana and Brittany, David following suit after smiling apologetically at them.

Jeff didn't say anything for a moment and just looked after them at his boyfriend, his expression hurt and confused. However after a couple seconds the smile was back, albeit a bit forced, and he bid Kurt and Blaine goodbye as him and Mercedes skipped off to where Kurt assumed the toilets were.

* * *

"So..." Blaine said into the slightly awkward silence. "I wonder what's going on with Nick."

"I don't know" Kurt replied thoughtfully, and then, with a rueful smile, "But I don't think he likes me much."

"Why would you think that?" Blaine said, taking a step closer to Kurt so as to be able to hear him over the loud music and yelling bodies that danced just a few metres away. "You seem really nice, there's no reason for him to dislike you" Kurt blushed furiously; Blaine thought he was nice? It wasn't the best word he could have chosen but Kurt thought _to hell with that; he thinks I'm nice! _

"Um thanks" He said out-loud though, feeling more than a little embarrassed. It seemed he wasn't the only one as Blaine stared at the ground, scratching the back of his head self-consciously. "But he's been treating me coldly since we met you guys" Kurt shrugged.

"Please don't take it personally Kurt" Blaine replied, hesitating for a moment before patting him on the shoulder. Inwardly Kurt squealed like a nine year old girl at the contact, and the sound of his name being spoken by Blaine was just... _wow_. "Nick's been acting a little off for a while now; I don't think his home life is too great though he never talks about it, or if he does it's just to Jeff"

Kurt nodded understandingly despite being distracted by the close contact; Blaine's hand still hadn't left his shoulder. As if realising it Blaine pulled his hand back and murmured a sheepish apology under his breath. Kurt smiled at the boy's awkwardness; it reminded him much of his own and it felt great to know he wasn't the only one who could be shy. Sure he was a diva at heart, but spending all his time with people like Rachel and Santana made him realise that although he loved being center-stage and being the center of attention, Kurt could also be quite an introvert. He usually became quieter around new people, and of course, at school when he was outside the safety of the choir room. Kurt secretly often hoped that if he kept his eyes to the ground and talked minimally at school Kerofsky might not bully him as much. Of course such a thing had never happened and Kurt was starting to realise that it was unlikely it ever would.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked, waving a hand in front of his face, concerned. Kurt let out a small sniffle but smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine thank you; just drifted off for a moment..."

But Blaine shook his head at him, his mesmerising hazel eyes solemn. "No you're not; you look as if you're about to cry. What's wrong?"

"Can we-can we talk about it another time?" Kurt asked weakly, quickly running his wrist against his eyes. "I mean, we don't really know each other very well so it might be a bit awkward..." This was a lie; Kurt knew that, despite them practically being strangers, it was unlikely to be awkward or uncomfortable for him to tell Blaine anything; the boy just had a comforting present about him and those eyes... those pools of honey Kurt could see himself getting lost in them as he recited his life story-

"Kurt are you sure you're alright? You were staring off into space again" Blaine cut into his thoughts with a small smile. "I understand if you don't want to tell me what's troubling you; we are basically strangers after all" Kurt winced slightly at that; strangers sounded so impersonal and, associating the word with Blaine, made him suddenly hate it. "But" Blaine continued, "If you could just let me take your mind off whatever's troubling you, would that be okay?"

Feeling suddenly quite daring Kurt smirked. "How _exactly _would you take my mind off of it?" He asked suggestively, his head cocked to one side. Blaine stared at him, dumbstruck as a blush instantly rose up to his cheeks.

"Uh-Um, I-"

"I was joking, Blaine"

"Dancing?" He spluttered the words out from the depths of his embarrassment and Kurt smiled genially at him, nodding.

"Sure _Blainers_" Kurt grinned as Blaine started blushing again, loving the way he got when he was sheepish, and only feeling slightly nervous now he held out his hand for Blaine to take.

"You're not going to let me forget about that nickname are you?" He groaned mortifyingly, though his glittering eyes betrayed the feeling of excitement.

Kurt shook his head and felt his heart rate quicken as Blaine's hand slotted into his. In comparison to his own hands which he thought of as girly and pale Blaine's were tanned and rough, and the feel of them was indescribably comforting to Kurt; Kerofsky's leering face seemed nothing but a distant memory now.

The two boys looked up from their joined hands to smile at each other as they moved closer towards the throng of people already on the dance floor.

No one seemed to take any notice of them as a song Kurt recognised was put on and he felt relaxed; for the first time he was in a public place and he felt as if no one was judging him for his sexual orientation. Then again maybe they were more accepting in this hotel than the rest of Barbados, Kurt didn't know, but what he did know is that he liked not being frowned upon very much.

"I love this song" Blaine said happily as he put one hand on Kurt's waist, the other still holding his hand, and they slowly danced together around the outskirts of the dance floor.

Kurt looked down at their hands and then back up to Blaine's face; the boy's hazel eyes seemed to be glowing with happiness as they stared at each other, both grinning stupidly.

"Me too" Kurt replied; he recognised it as the new Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran duet. Though his friends took him to love Broadway songs, which he did, he'd always had a bit of a soft spot for music like this.

The atmosphere on the dance floor was sociable; everyone was chatting or enjoying the song, including Blaine. In fact it seemed he enjoyed it so much he felt the need to mouth along to it and, as amusing as it was to watch, Kurt felt it kind of changed the mood of intimacy they'd had moments ago to one more of comedy.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy's exaggerated facial expressions but found himself chuckling as Blaine took a step back from him and started dancing along to the chorus.

"You act like a five year old you do know that right?"

Blaine pouted at him.

"But Kuuuuurt it's such a good song!"

Kurt grinned at him, shaking his head as he reluctantly bopped his head to the song.

"Would you two like a drink? They're complimentary" The pair turned around to see a waiter carrying a tray laden with glasses filled with amber liquid.

Kurt bit his lip, hesitating; he'd never drank alcohol before.

"I'll try one, thanks" Blaine reached for a drink and turned to wait for Kurt to say something.

"I'll... I'll have one too, please" Kurt said eventually. The waiter handed him a glass and then went off to offer them to other guests.

"You haven't drunk alcohol before have you Kurt?" Blaine asked, who'd been watching the boy as he stared at the glass in his hand with something like conflict in his eyes.

"No" Kurt replied honestly "Have you?"

"Not since I was five and I thought it would be fun to try some of the 'pretty red liquid' my parents used to drink. I tried sip and was gagging for the rest of the night" Blaine's story made him smile; he could just imagine a mini-Blaine that too curious for his own good.

"Needless to say my parents weren't very happy" At the mention of his parents the lines around Blaine's eyes tightened and his mouth formed a straight, hard line. Kurt questioned it but not outwardly; it wasn't his business and he didn't feel comfortable prying.

"My story's not nearly as exciting" Kurt said, his lips quirked up in a smile as the hard look in Blaine's eyes faded again, "I've just never liked the idea of poisoning my internal organs or waking up with a bitch of a headache"

"Then why did you take a drink?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because I also believe in trying things at least once, so..." And then to Blaine's astonishment Kurt tipped back the glass of amber liquid, coughed and then grimaced. It tasted bitter and burned the back of his throat but Kurt kind of liked the way the glass of alcohol made him feel; it was as if he could see everything in a lot higher clarity, especially Blaine. The drink made Blaine seem as if he was glowing like an angel... Or maybe Kurt was just a bit tipsy.

"I'm guessing you're going to be a lightweight drinker" Blaine chuckled as took a sip of his own drink; cautiously though, unlike Kurt had.

"Maybe I am!" Kurt declared with a grin on his face, "But for tonight, screw that talk on poisoning my organs; I think I want another drink"

"Are you sure about that Kurt?"

"One billion percent" Without giving Blaine enough time to protest Kurt sought out another waiter and downed another glass of the alcohol, smacking his lips loudly after he swallowed it.

"It tastes gross" He admitted, "But I feel like a _Seer!_" Despite his concern at Kurt's sudden recklessness Blaine couldn't help but feel a bit amused at Kurt's statement.

"Why do you feel like a Seer?"

"Everything's in much brighter clarity! Like your face" Kurt paused for a moment as he observed the shorter boy's appearances and then a stunning smile lit up his features and made Blaine lose track of his thoughts for a moment; Kurt truly was beautiful.

"What about my face?"

"Is there like a light in your eyes or something Blaine? Because I swear they're glowing with, like, magic or something..." Kurt trailed off; apparently content just to sway on the spot to the music while Blaine blushed, torn between embarrassment and strangely pleased that Kurt thought his eyes glowed magically.

"Hey I think I can see Jeff and Mercedes, let's head over to them" Blaine slotted his hand into Kurt's, placing his half full glass on a waiter's tray with the other, and gently led the boy through the crowd of people to where Jeff and Mercedes were standing near bar.

"Oh look they're holding hands!" Mercedes squealed.

"How are you two doing?" Jeff grinned smugly. Blaine rolled his eyes; both looked so proud of themselves and seemed oblivious to tipsy Kurt's swaying.

"We're fine, thanks for asking-"

"Blaineee I want another drink!" Kurt cut off his reply with this declaration and started towards the bar but Blaine's hand in his held him back.

"What's up with my boy?" Mercedes asked, now looking slightly worried.

"He's a bit tipsy" Blaine admitted. "He says it makes him feel like a Seer..."

"Kurt honey, do you want to come outside with me for a moment to clear your mind?" Kurt shook his head furiously, still looking yearningly towards the bar.

"No, the alcohol helps me forget about Kerofsky!"

Blaine and Jeff looked at Kurt confused. Mercedes just looked horrified.

"Who's-?"

"Don't ask, we'll be back when he's sober!" Mercedes yanked Kurt's hand out of Blaine's and dragged him towards the exit, leaving the two Dalton boys staring after them, bewildered.

* * *

"What was that?" Jeff asked slowly.

"I have no idea" Blaine replied, shrugging. As much as he wanted to think that what Kurt said wasn't significant Mercedes reaction to it told him otherwise; he had a very bad feeling about that name Kerofsky and, Blaine hoped, if he got to know Kurt better he might learn more about it.

"Do you want to go see how Nick, David and the two girls are doing?" He suggested in an attempt to change the subject.

"Sure" Jeff replied so they walked over to the bar which was busier than it had been earlier to see Brittany slumped over the bar in what seemed to be a light doze while Santana downed a shot of something Blaine guessed at being tequila. From the half a dozen small and empty glasses piling up in front of her he also guessed that Santana was an experienced drinker and that Brittany, who was now snoring, was not.

Nick on the other hand was sitting in the furthest corner of the bar nursing a drink with a scowl on his face while David sat next to him reading a book, his own drink sitting on the table left untouched.

Jeff went over to his boyfriend who looked a bit happier at the sight of the blonde Warbler but still had downcast look in his eyes. Blaine however opted for staying back, instead keeping an eye on the door as he awaited Kurt and Mercedes' return.

After a few minutes of distantly hearing Santana egg herself on and Jeff sitting silently next to a troubled looking Nick in the corner, Blaine perked up slightly at the sight of Mercedes and Kurt slipping back into the room; Kurt's hair was a bit damp which gave Blaine the impression he'd had his head dunked in water, or something of the sort.

"Are you feeling better now?" Blaine asked as soon as they neared enough to be able to hear him.

Kurt smiled weakly. "Yes; my head's still a bit foggy but I don't want any more of that wicked stuff, which is good. I'm sorry by the way, about the eyes glowing thing..." He shook his head, apparently mortified at himself. "It was creepy"

"No, it wasn't" Blaine reassured him, smiling slightly. "It was sweet" Kurt blushed and smiled timidly at Blaine, who smiled happily back, both eyes twinkling with happiness.

The sound of a glass breaking jolted the pair out of their reverie.

Everyone in the close proximity turned around to see Santana clutching shards of broken glass in her hand, her eyes bulging with outrage at something behind Kurt. Confused he turned around to see what had made her so angry, and was met by an unexpected sight: on the other side of the room two teenage girls were locked in a passionate embrace against the back wall as they shamelessly kissed one another. _Shameless. Ah, that's what Santana's problem is _Kurt came to this realisation as Santana, sending one last furious look at the entwined pair, threw the remains of her glass at a wall, startling the bartender, and stormed off without a backwards glance.

This left Mercedes to gently awake Brittany and try and coax her out of her stool so she could be led back to her suite, and the Dalton boys (minus Wes) to stare at the place where Santana sat with varying expressions of confusion.

"Dolphin I don't understand" Brittany whined to Kurt as she was half dragged by Mercedes to a standing position. Her lipstick smudged and her eyes bloodshot Brittany looked a mess. "Where's my Sanny gone? Is she okay?" The concern in the blonde's eyes made tears of anger leap to Kurt's eyes; Santana cared for Brittany, he knew that, but she by no means deserved her.

Brittany went to give Kurt a hug, confused but concerned for her dolphin's emotional state, but someone else got there first. Kurt was too busy blinking away his tears to realise that the person he was hugging wasn't Blaine; this person was considerably taller than he was. And that was when he registered the sound of another person's loud footsteps stomping off in the opposite direction.

Kurt broke away from Jeff's hug to see Nick slamming the door closed so loudly that everyone in the room fell silent. He looked up to see Jeff gawping at the door, tears of confusion in his own eyes, before striding off towards the door after his boyfriend. By now only Kurt, David (who looked at Jeff's retreating form in concern and got up to follow him) and Blaine who was avoiding Kurt's gaze with a troubled look on his face.

So much for a night of getting to know each other.

* * *

**A/N: *Runs and hides* Sorry! D: It will get better though I promise. As much as I love Klaine fictions it annoys me when people write just pure fluff with no drama llamas. Like, at all. Fluff is nice and makes me happy but I tend to find stories a little boring without the odd twist, argument or secret. So prepare yourselves for that kind of thing; I already have a few future ideas for the future :).**

**By the way I can't promise but I MIGHT be able to update later this week; it depends on if I plan to do something on my insect day or not and how long my brain would decide to make the next chapter. Definitely not as long as this one; this took a freaking month.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, sorry again for the delay, and please review with feedback, favourite and follow if you like this :).**

**Next chapter: Niff drama and confusion amongst other things. Perhaaaps a song, methinks a Dalton boy who isn't Blaine may have some time to shine though I'm not sure yet. :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ...Hi. (DON'T KILL ME)**

**I didn't plan to not update for... er, a lot of months it just kind of happened. I mean, I've been busy at times and stuff but mostly it's just been my laziness, procrastinating and evil freaking writer's block. I'm the kind of writer who'll sit down and write about 5 pages in a day and then not be able to write anything else for that story for a month, or more, except for tiny mini hardly significant paragraphs. Lucky for you guys (and for my conscience which has been massively kicking me over not updating) today was a I-feel-really-creative-so-lets-write-lots day. YAY! :D**

**I genuinely am reallyyyy super duper incredibly sorry for not updating stupidly long though. And I also feel really bad cos I'd love to give you guys lots of fluff and lovely adorable Klaine moments but, alas, it's not to be. I wouldn't call this a filler chapter but it's definitely not a Klaine centric chapter which sucks a bit :S. This chapter and the next are basically one gigantic chapter which I've decided to split into two (thank ya for the advice, Daisy :)) because a) I haven't written the second half yet and b) I'm still not 100% sure on some of what's happening in the second half. I mean, I know what I want to happen it's just writing it, the order and the POVs that I'm not sure on. Also, this way hopefully you'll get a much quicker update than last time :D I mean, I know it's not going to take nearly that long but even before then I've had a pretty shit record of updating regularly. I'm really trying to change that but I can't promise anything; what I can promise is forcing myself to write as much as I can in this Easter holidays so hopefully a next update isn't too far off. After Easter though I'm really not sure.**

**I tried to include some non-angsty moments as this is quite an angsty chapter but I think I failed :(. Sorry. The next one (though still angsty) will hopefully be nicer. **

**Rant and grovelling over, I finally, after all these freaking months, present you with the next chapter :) I hope it's worth the wait. **

**BTW sorry if the writing style seems a bit different in two of the parts; I wrote some of this a few months ago and the rest today (spent a good few hours on this, lovely few hours it was :)) so, yeah, sorry about that.**

**Please review, follow and favourite as you will :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more Klaine and Brittana guest-starring Lord Tubbington.**

* * *

"But what did I DO?"

Blaine winced as the yells grew louder as the pair moved towards the door. The moment they'd all returned to their neighbouring rooms it was agreed (as Nick stormed off to his room) that they'd all give Nick some space – save for Wes since he was the only one (excluding Jeff) Nick tended to allow near him when he was upset – so the rest of the boys ended up in David and Wes's room while Wes went after Nick. That was until this morning when David and Blaine woke up to no Jeff in the room and to the sound of yelling next-door. By the time they'd gotten dressed Wes was already outside the arguees' door looking as if he hadn't gotten one hour of sleep.

Blaine knew Jeff felt confused and hurt, Nick was very angry, David felt weary and Wes felt bound to Nick, having known him the longest, to be there for him... but Blaine didn't know how _he_ felt. Probably similar to Jeff in the confusion area he supposed but mostly he just felt sad; they'd all got on reasonably well but then it had all suddenly kicked off the moment one of the New Directions girls (Santana something?) had broken a glass and stormed off, closely followed by Nick after Jeff and Kurt had shared a hug. Blaine could maybe understand being a bit annoyed by his boyfriend hugging another boy but he also thought Nick had overreacted; it just looked like two new friends sharing an innocent hug, there was nothing particularly flirty or intimate about it.

Or at least, that's what Blaine was hoping it was.

As Blaine stood in the hallway listening to Nick and Jeff's argument growing louder and angrier, he tried to come to terms with his crush on Kurt. Okay, so he didn't know him that well, but he knew he was special. The way he spoke, the way he smiled, the way he sang; all these things made Blaine smile despite the grim mood around him. He _hoped_ Kurt wasn't straight and liked him back and the confident part of Blaine's brain told him he probably did (it wasn't the flamboyant clothes or high voice that made him think Kurt could be gay; it was the way he'd agreed to dance with Blaine, how he'd blushed while talking to him and, which made Blaine's inside warm up a bit, how he thought his 'eyes glowed magically' though that could have just been brought on by last night's alcohol) but there was always that little doubt niggling away at his self-assurance; what if Kurt _didn't_ like him? What if he just liked him as a friend or, worse, already had a boyfriend or girlfriend who he was happy with back in Ohio? Being a genuinely nice person made it so the last thing Blaine would ever want to do is get in between two people in love, especially after he'd had his heart broken and his problems at home.

Speaking of problems at home...

"You know how much trouble I get with my family, I was just looking forward to coming on this trip with you and the guys to get away from it all and you know what? I'm over it!" Nick roared.

Despite Blaine's concern for what the other boy was feeling he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Nick; he understood just wanting to escape, to have fun while it lasted before he had to go back into the real world. That's part of why he and Nick were friends; they both shared a love for Dalton that no one else had as that was their utopia, where they felt most at home in the world; hell, it _was_ their home. A home where all the Warblers and the other students were, excluding the occasional drama like when someone stole Wes's gavel, just like one big dysfunctional-yet-somehow-at-the-same-time-dapper family.

And just like in a family when the parents sometimes fought in front of their kids, it hurt Blaine to listen to his friends' yelling.

"If you don't know what you did then I'm not going to tell you!" Nick shouted.

"Then how am I supposed to be sorry for it? I understand you're having problems at home Nick but that's not a reason to take it out on me! You've been really moody ever since we got here and I just don't understand why" Jeff yelled back.

Blaine kept his eyes on the floor, trying to block out the pain in Jeff's voice and the pain he himself was feeling at this whole fight.

After a few seconds Blaine felt someone's hand on his arm and he looked up to see David looking mournfully down at him. He whispered so as not to deter Jeff and Nick from the fight which they both knew they should get out of their systems, "Are you okay?"

Blaine shrugged as the door to the hotel suite burst open, revealing a red-faced and pissed off looking Nick.

"Just leave me alone Jeff!" He said darkly, sweeping past the other Warblers as he stormed off down the corridor. The blonde he was yelling at stood in the doorway watching Nick's exit helplessly as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Wes..." David said gently. That was all Wes needed to start off after Nick, grim but determined to find out why he was so angry at Jeff.

"Do you want to go find where breakfast is then?" Blaine asked tiredly. "I could do with some coffee after that"

"You go ahead; I want to stay with Jeff for a bit but I might catch up with you later" David replied. Blaine nodded and as he walked past Jeff and Nick's he sincerely hoped they would make up; they were one of those couples who'd always been there; the one which your friends would have bets over when someone was going to propose and which one it was going to be. Without them the Warblers, and his group of friends, would just feel... _wrong_.

* * *

"Here's your coffee 'Cedes" Kurt said, slipping into the seat opposite his friend in the hotel's breakfast hall.

"Thanks Boo" Mercedes smiled weakly and Kurt couldn't help but notice she'd barely touched her breakfast.

"Are you okay? You know, after last night?" He asked tentatively.

"You're asking me that? You're the one who had a hobbit all angry at you"

"I thought Brittany said Blaine was a hobbit, an attractive one might I say, but a hobbit. Nick's more like... a dwarf" Kurt grinned devilishly.

Choking on her coffee with laughter Mercedes smiled genuinely this time and started to eat. A smile graced his face as seeing his friend happier made Kurt feel a bit better too.

"You're totally crushing on Blaine Warbler aren't you, Boo?" Mercedes teased, a playful glint in her eye.

"I highly doubt his second name is Warbler, 'Cedes"

Her grin grew at Kurt's dodging the question.

Yes Kurt thought Blaine was incredibly cute and amazing but that didn't mean he planned to act on it; the last time he'd tried to flirt the guy had ended up being his step-brother with slightly homophobic beliefs and Kurt really didn't want to go through humiliation like that again. Being called homophobic slurs by the guy you liked, even though he didn't like Finn in that way anymore, was something Kurt knew he'd never forget. Besides, why would Blaine want to settle for someone like him; who looked more like a girl than a boy, had a voice to match and had the baggage of public school bullying? Kurt knew Blaine wasn't the type to make fun of him and he just hoped that out of all of this he could at least gain a new friend, even if he was crushing on him having Blaine as a friend seemed a much better option than nothing at all.

"Maybe at least one good thing will come out of this holiday; with Brittany spending the morning in our room crying, Santana throwing things at whoever disturbs her from her grouchy hangover and Rachel god knows where. I just hope it all works out" Mercedes said quietly. They both grew more sombre at that; the sound of Brittany begging to be let back into her and Santana's room only to be met with a cold silence echoed in both of their minds.

"I'm gonna go buy her some more tissues. I'll come find you later okay?" Kurt nodded in reply and his friend, scooping up her handbag and phone, left.

Sighing as the familiar sense of gloom settled in his stomach Kurt looked around the breakfast hall, curious as to who the other hotel guests were.

A few families with young children sat in clumps around the room along with several groups of teenagers Kurt guessed were celebrating the end of high school or college; they were all nursing their drinks with expressions that Kurt had grown to associate with a particularly bad hangover. Apart from that there were a few other tables filled up with young couples probably seeking romance on the beaches of Cuba, and also a few tourist types who were reading their maps and brochures of the country as they ate their breakfast.

And then there was Blaine.

Standing in the queue to get his food Blaine looked a lot more dishevelled than last night; his helmet of gel had a few loose curls trying to escape and his face looked a lot less cheerful and more drawn than last night.

Kurt felt his heart sink slightly at the sight of the clearly depressed Warbler, but as Blaine turned around and saw Kurt staring at him a smile spread across his face. It was a tired smile but Kurt didn't care; all he knew was that he had a feeling that whenever Blaine was upset terrible things would happen. And, truthfully, that feeling scared the hell out of him.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Kurt looked up from where he'd been staring at the tabletop to see Blaine standing in front of him, gesturing at the seat Mercedes had just vacated with a small smile on his face and a bowl of cereal in his hands.

As soon as Kurt shook his head the Warbler's smile widened slightly and he sat down opposite him.

"So how's your morning been? Any new drama llamas?" Blaine asked, a teasing glint in his hazel eyes.

""_Drama llamas"_? Really Blaine?" Kurt snorted. Blaine shrugged in response as he chewed on his cereal.

"Well what word would you use for this little drama surrounding our two friendship groups?"

Kurt thought about it for a while before replying wryly, "Exactly that: drama. Which just so happens to be what I came on this holiday to get away from; so it seems that plan has failed miserably"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked. His initial smile was now replaced with a look of such deep concern Kurt found himself blushing and avoiding the boy's gaze; it was nice that Blaine apparently cared about him but, to be honest, he couldn't really think why. Kurt didn't think he was particularly special or worthy of someone like Blaine's attention but, then again, that was probably just his low self-confidence talking. The only things Kurt had ever had confidence in had been in his fashion sense and singing but since he'd came to McKinley it seemed the very things that he was proud of were the things he was getting beat up for. That and the fact that he was, to most people's eyes, quite obviously gay of course. In Lima Ohio; god forbid that.

Deep down Kurt knew that he wasn't any less of a person just because he was gay, but being bullied for years really does something to your self-esteem and the way you think about yourself; even if you know you're not in the wrong or that you're not ashamed of who you are, it's hard to realise and express that.

"No thank you; but maybe later" Kurt said timidly, hoping Blaine understood that while he was grateful for the concern opening up to people was something Kurt found extremely difficult.

"Of course" Blaine smiled gently at Kurt but, as he opened his mouth to say something, his phone gave a loud beep from his pocket. Shooting an apologetic glance at Kurt, he took out his phone and read the text on it, now frowning slightly.

"Wes says Nick wants to talk to me so I should probably go; but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Blaine said as he reluctantly got up; if truth be told he'd rather spend more time with Kurt than talk to Nick, but Nick was his friend and he knew he'd be a very shitty friend if he didn't go try and help him with whatever his problem was.

"Sure, that's fine. Goodbye Blaine" Kurt smiled at him, ignoring the disappointment he felt that Blaine was leaving so soon. So, with a quick wave and smile, Blaine left, leaving Kurt by himself again.

Kurt slumped back in his chair, sighed and took a sip of his now cold coffee. Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

"Where were you?" Wes asked in quiet voice as Blaine walked up to where he was standing outside one of the hotel room doors.

"Having breakfast with Kurt" Blaine replied, his expression softening at the thought of the boy. "Did you find out what's up with Nick?"

"No" There was a pause before Wes elaborated. "I mean, I could guess but I don't think I'm going to ask; he's already angry enough without me unintentionally provoking him"

Blaine sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder "I get it; its better we let him tell us in his own time. So, has anything else happened up here? No fist fights?"

Though Jeff and Nick weren't violent people Nick was known to have quite a short temper so Blaine thought he should just check. If it turned out the couple had had a brawl Blaine honestly had no idea what he'd do; they were both two of his best friends in equal measure; Jeff had been one of his first friends at Dalton and welcomed him with opened arms which, after what happened at his last school, Blaine was grateful for beyond words, but Nick was the first person to actual get what Blaine had gone and was going through having been through similar things himself. Blaine had never liked choosing sides during games; he was the one who'd go offer to go get everyone snacks so he didn't have to get involved, but it seemed this time he was going to have to.

Wes shook his head. "Except for, as far as I can tell from David's texts, Jeff's stopping crying and is now binge-eating peanuts from one of the mini fridges, I'd have to say no. Nick's not so much crying as _throwing_ things. It's taken all my energy to persuade him vandalising a hotel room is not going to solve his love life" That was when Blaine noticed how tired Wes looked; dark circles were under his eyes and he was leaning against a wall as if he didn't have enough strength to stand properly.

"Hey, did you get _any _sleep last night?" Blaine asked, worried.

"How could I when Nick was yelling through most of it?" Wes raised his eyebrows but seeing Blaine's concern his expression softened and he smiled. "Don't worry Blainers; I'm not going to keel over or anything. I could do with a nap though"

"Why don't you go try and get some sleep in my room while I talk to Nick? I can come wake you if he or Jeff or David wants to talk to you" Blaine offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to feel guilty because Nick injures you with a vase of flowers and I'm not there to stop him"

"I'd rather get hit with a vase than having David hit me over the head later because you've collapsed due to lack of sleep! Now go, I insist" Blaine said firmly, pushing his room key into Wes's reluctant hand.

"Well if you insist" Wes smiled. "But really, thank you. Please let me know if Nick breaks anything else or even if he's threatening it; I know you two are good friends but I'd rather he yell at me over you"

"It's okay Wes, I can handle it. Now go get some sleep; you look dead on your feet"

With a last grateful smile at Blaine, Wes stumbled off down the corridor – in Blaine's eyes – much in a very zombie-like manner.

The remaining Warbler stayed standing in the corridor for another minute as he considered what Nick wanted to talk to him about; probably Jeff. But why he wanted to talk to Blaine was beyond him; out of all the boys he had the worst luck and knowledge of love and they all knew that. Nonetheless Blaine prepared himself to console his friend over his maybe-breakup/fight and maybe try and find out the cause of it, if Nick didn't blow up at the question that is.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Nick poked his head around Wes and David's hotel room door. On first glance Blaine could see that his friend, though his eyes still blazed with anger, mostly just looked resentful of anything and everyone. Also, his expression was blank in the way Blaine recognised that Nick was currently feeling very guarded, a feeling Blaine knew very well.

Seeing that the person standing in the hallway was in fact Blaine, Nick opened the door fully so he could come inside. Blaine entered the room and chose not to comment on the thrown cushions, several pieces of toppled furniture and a few broken glasses; he didn't want Nick to get angry at him, after all. However, apparently his staring didn't go unnoticed.

"I promised Wes I'd pay for the damage, so don't worry about it" Nick said, moving further into the room.

Blaine nodded and, feeling slightly relieved, proceeded to discuss the reason why he was there. "Wes texted me and told me you wanted to talk to me. Listen, about last night-" he started to speak but Nick held up a hand to stop him.

Running a hand through his dishevelled hair, he shook his head and slumped down into an armchair. He sighed.

"I didn't ask you to come here to cry or yell, Blaine" Nick said wearily.

Blaine blinked at him, not certain where this was going.

"Why did you want to talk to me then?" He asked, sitting down in the armchair opposite Nick.

"You like Kurt" Nick said bluntly.

Instantly Blaine felt heat rush to his face as he stared at the ground, embarrassment being the forefront emotion in his mind. How could Nick know? Was he being that obvious? Oh God, Kurt knew too didn't he? Blaine mentally slapped himself in the face; there was no way someone like Kurt liked him, but... but last night he was being rather friendly, some might say flirty-

_No. Don't get your hopes up _he told himself furiously. _Not after last time._

"H-how could you tell?" Blaine whispered.

Nick rolled his eyes but a small smile played at his lips, the first one Blaine had seen on him in a long time.

"You're not that subtle Blainers; you're so coy around him it's like you're a freaking puppy" As if he could read his mind Nick quickly added "But he seems almost as oblivious as you; I doubt he's picked up on it"

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. It wasn't that he had a problem with himself liking guys and being gay – far from it, he was out and proud; he'd been through too much shit to come out not to be – it was dealing with those feelings that he had a problem with; how to know if someone liked him back, dating etc; all of that was alien to him after his one failed relationship (if you could even call it that) last year.

"So why do you want to talk about that?" Blaine asked.

Nick shifted in his seat, suddenly looking rather uncomfortable. "You know I'd be happy for you Blaine, if you found someone again and started dating, but..."

"But what?" Blaine felt his stomach start to drop and he knew some bomb of some kind was about to be dropped, and not the nice surprise kind; the evil, hope dashing kind.

"But the main reason I got into a fight with Jeff is because I have good reason to believe he likes Kurt. I'm sorry Blaine" Nick said sadly.

_Don't get your hopes up, not like last time _was all Blaine could feel echo throughout his mind. He knew this would happen; after last year how could it not?

Blaine bowed over, his head in his hands as he stared at the ground. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't. Not over some guy he hardly knew, no matter how amazing that guy was. _He wasn't going to cry._

"Blaine-" Nick started but Blaine shook his head, his eyes tightly closed.

"I should go" He croaked. He got to his feet, unable to look Nick in the eye, and fled from the room without another word.

* * *

"Brit honey? I found more tissues" Mercedes said gently to the dark hotel room she stepped into. All that could be seen of said girl was a curled up lump, sniffling under the covers on the bed closest the balcony. Kurt was sat next to her, murmuring quietly as he held her hand. He looked up at Mercedes's entrance and smiled weakly at his friend. Although the two of them weren't to their knowledge particularly involved in their friends' drama seeing people they cared about heartbroken definitely affected them. It was like being at a funeral of a person didn't know very well; you were sad because everyone else was and your heart grew heavy because it was impossible to be happy in such a situation.

"How's she holding up?" Mercedes asked quietly as she set the tissues down on the nightstand.

"About the same. The whimpering has stopped though if that's anything" Kurt replied in just as quiet a voice so Brittany wouldn't think they were talking about her and get even more upset.

"Brittany?" Mercedes said, sitting down next to Kurt. A quiet moan sounded from inside the blanket cocoon to show Brittany had heard her.

"I know you're upset Brit but what'd you think about trying to eat something? We're all really worried about you" Mercedes comfortingly rubbed the outline of Brittany's arm as she spoke.

"Santana isn't" The Brittany lump mumbled. Kurt and Mercedes exchanged worried glances, not sure what to say to that.

"I'm sure she does honey, she just probably needs a bit of space at the moment" Kurt finally said, choosing his words carefully, but apparently not carefully enough.

"Do you think I've been too clingy then? I've gone at her pace, I've been fine keeping our sweet lady kisses a secret from our family and pretty much everyone; I haven't tried to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. What've I done wrong?" Brittany suddenly burst out.

Her head appeared from the mass of blankets, bleary and red-eyed, dried makeup staining her face and her hair a tangled mess. Kurt felt even sadder at seeing the state his friend was in instead of just hearing it and he wished to do nothing more than to persuade Brittany to wash and then settle down in front of the TV but it seemed Brittany wasn't done talking.

"Sanny hates me! I just, I don't know what I did to make her storm off like that. Unicorns are meant to be happy together, not get mad at each other" She said heartbrokenly.

"Brit honey it might've had nothing to do with you; she saw two girls kissing in public, openly and unashamedly and she might just be resenting the fact she can't do that with you. Even if that's not the reason she's mad I'll bet everything designer I own that she could never hate you. You're _Brittana_; to hate each other would be a crime against nature!" Kurt said the last bit in an attempt at a light voice but it came out more weak than anything. Believing his own words was one thing but attempting to get a heartbroken person to believe them was another.

"You think?" Brittany said unsurely, the stem of tears halting for a moment as she considered Kurt's words.

"Absolutely" Kurt said confidently. "Now why don't you get yourself cleaned up because, although you're a beautiful person inside and out, I must say you smell something frightening right now and then we'll go sunbathe by the pool, okay?"

"But what if she's there?" Brittany asked.

"Then we will walk past her and when she's prepared to come and apologise to you she can come find you. Don't you dare apologise when you've done absolutely nothing wrong" Mercedes said firmly. "That sound good to you?"

Brittany stared into space for a moment, biting her lip thoughtfully, before sitting up properly and nodding at the two with a wan smile.

"Yeah, I'll try it. Thanks guys you're made of rainbow awesomeness!"

Kurt smiled back as the Brittany he knew and loved reappeared through the mask of gloom.

"No problem Brit. Now go have a shower and stuff and we'll meet you by the pool in about an hour" Mercedes said. She and Kurt gave Brittany a hug each before they left the girl, both feeling distinctly more hopeful leaving the room than they had when they had entered.

* * *

As the pair stepped out into the hallway, however, they were greeted by the sound of Santana shouting. Kurt could see Rachel being shoved out of Santana and (what was) Brittany's room and she looked quite angry herself.

"_Fuck off_ hobbit! When will you get it through that big-ass head of yours that I don't _want_ to talk about my feelings?" The yell came from inside the room so Kurt couldn't see Santana but by Rachel's distressed reaction to her words he guessed Santana was holding some form of potential weapon to try and get rid of Rachel. But either Santana underestimated Rachel's stubbornness or Rachel knew Santana was unlikely to actually throw something at her.

"I will ignore your insults and repeat what I've been trying to say to you for the past ten minutes: I'm just trying to help you be honest with yourself Santana-" Rachel argued but was cut off.

"I don't need or want your help and if you try again I'll rip your beak off and shove it up your ass, so just piss off and leave me alone!" Before she could say anything else the door was slammed loudly in Rachel's face, who stood there scowling at it for a few seconds before turning and storming over to Kurt and Mercedes

"Can you believe her? The nerve! I was just trying to get her to open up about her feelings to do with Brittany" Rachel huffed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah because trying to get Santana to talk about her feelings is going to go down so well" He said sarcastically.

"I'd like to see_ you_ try!" Rachel snapped.

As Kurt opened his mouth up to retort something Mercedes cut in.

"Hey! There's enough arguing and fighting going on without us joining in, so cut the attitudes Boo and Berry. We need to go cool off and work out what to do about this mess" Mercedes looked from one to the other sternly, until they both stopped glaring at each other and nodded in agreement with her.

"Although I hate to admit it, you're right" Rachel mumbled.

"I agree too. How about we head down to the pool while we wait for Brittany?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds good" Mercedes smiled as the atmosphere between the three became more relaxed.

"Let's go girls" Kurt grinned at them both, hooking their arms and skipping off down the corridor which made them laugh.

The trio walked down to the pool talking about anything and everything not to do with their friends' drama and fighting, because even though none of them felt particularly happy today they could at least try to be.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't too happy with the ending but I didn't know how else to finish it so... there you go. One of the things I like about this chapter though is (personally) I think Nick seems like less of an ass (He's not an ass, not really, he's just acting rather ass-like at times in this fanfic at this moment in time) So yay for that :)**

**Please review with any constructive criticism, ideas, anything you'd like me to include, questions or whatever. Basically, I like reviews. Even though I'm a terrible updater-regularly-person (*Hangs head in shame*) I still love and appreciate reviews. And, you never know, they might help inspire me to write more...**

**Either way, thank you very much for reading and I'm still incredibly sorry about the stupidly long wait! **

**Next chapter: More clusterfuck of confusion of who-likes-who and why-did-this-person-blow-up-at-this-person and MAYBE a song from a Warbler who wants answers and more time to shine.**

**Byeeeeee :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It's been over a month but this gap isn't the longest I've had so at least that's something :) sorry for taking this long though; I've had most of the chapter written but for ages but I haven't been happy with it and the ending has taken me hours to get at least remotely right. **

**Positives about this chapter are there's less drama-y angst and more fluff and, most of all, more KLAINE! I'm actually pretty proud of the Klaine parts I put in here but I'll let you be the judge of whether or not they're good :)**

**Review, follow and favourite as you see fit and I hope you enjoy it :D more in the dooblee-doo at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; if I did there'd be a hell of a lot more Klaine and Brittana guest-starring Lord Tubbington.**

* * *

The sullen silence in which David and Jeff sat in by the pool acted like a wall separating them from the other hotel guests, who were all enjoying the hot, summer weather. Jeff on the other hand sat on the end of a sun lounger with his head in his hands, feeling like he had his own personal thunderstorm hovering over him instead of the midday sun's heat.

"I love him" Jeff said suddenly, his red-rimmed eyes staring sadly at his friend.

"I know you do Jeff" David replied gently.

"I love him but he's just _so fucking infuriating_" Jeff continued, an edge of anger now in his voice, "He takes my heart and then he stomps on it for no reason!" A couple of passing kids shot Jeff's yelling startled looks which he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he was too annoyed to care.

"Maybe he thinks there's a reason even if there isn't" David suggested.

"Well what reason could there be?" Jeff burst out "I haven't _done_ anything! At least, I don't think I have..." The Warbler looked doubtful for a moment, his eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"I love him but, right now, it hurts to" He concluded, his eyes once again downcast.

"Well Wes texted me earlier" David hesitated before continuing "about Nick"

Jeff immediately sat up straight, his eyes wide with panic and hope.

"What did he say? Was it anything to do with me or why Nick's mad?"

"It was more... _speculation_ on Wes's part to do with what he thinks Nick could be mad about. Apparently Blaine has stormed off so I think it's safe to assume Nick told him something he didn't like"

"So what does Wes think?"

"Wes thinks – and this is just a guess – that Nick's anger at you might have something to do with Kurt"

_"Kurt?"_ Jeff said incredulously. There must have been some kind of mistake; what did Kurt have to do with this? "Why would Nicky be mad about him?"

"Well... What do you think of Kurt?" David ventured cautiously for he knew that if he said one wrong word or hinted at something that might not be true Jeff might go off to yell at Nick and then Niff might truly be over.

"He seems like a nice guy but I don't know much about him except his hair's immaculate and Blaine's puppy-dog eyes appear whenever he's around"

"Well-" But whatever David was about to say was forgotten as he stared at something past Jeff, his expression suddenly concerned.

Jeff turned around to see what his friend was staring at and immediately he understood David's face of worry; from where they were sitting they could see Blaine stumbling past them with the air of a particularly lost and dejected puppy.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Jeff asked.

Suddenly it was as if a puzzle had come together in David's head and he just knew he had to go talk to Blaine.

"I don't know..." David murmured in reply to Jeff's question "I'll go check Blaine's alright. I'll come find you again later, okay?"

Before Jeff could reply he was off in pursuit of Blaine who, by now, was approaching a door which led into the lobby of the hotel.

Jeff stared after David in bewilderment.

"Everyone's acting really strange today" he muttered to himself.

After a few seconds for some reason Jeff's eyes flitted over to the stage by the other side of the pool. It was a small simply built one with no curtains but a kit of drums, several guitars and microphone stands-

It was like a light bulb had been turned on above Jeff's head. He leaped up from the sun lounge with the sudden urge that he had to do something; his anger at Nick was replaced by his determination to get some answers, and his personal thunderstorm faded away as Jeff felt the sunlight on his back once more.

* * *

If anyone ever asked Blaine how he was feeling as he stumbled around the hotel he should probably admit that he felt severely humiliated. Humiliated that he ever thought someone as amazing as Kurt would ever like someone like him. Also gloom at, once again, not being good enough for someone but, then again, Blaine wasn't the kind of guy to complain or open up about his hurt feelings; even if maybe he should tell the truth he'd always be more likely to put on a smile and claim everything was alright. And, if failing to lie, he usually resorted to only telling half the truth or downplaying how bad the situation really was. He did it because he didn't want people's pity; he didn't want people to think he was weak. People used to think that and that's a big part of why he ended up in the hospital; people knew he was weak and took advantage of it. But he wasn't, not anymore; Blaine had made more than sure of that. Even if he knew it was okay to be vulnerable sometimes Blaine also knew that he could never go back to being thought of weak, spineless. If he did then people might think the same of him as they did in his old school, and that, that would just be living a nightmare all over again.

But when it came to withholding things from people, Blaine's friends were exceptionally stubborn. So stubborn in fact that when David found him sitting in an armchair staring at the floor Blaine already knew he'd end up spilling his guts so he might as well do it without his friend's mournful stare cracking him first.

"Nick told me he thinks Jeff likes Kurt" Blaine said quietly as David sat down in the plush armchair next to him. "But I like Kurt too. I think he's amazing but I know he'd choose Jeff over me. It's like last year all over again"

David looked at his friend and he held back the overwhelming urge to sigh; he'd wanted to say something ever since Blaine's first sentence but he knew his friend had to get his fears and thoughts off of his chest first. But now that Blaine was back to staring at the floor like a kicked puppy David thought now would be a good time to be the voice of reason.

"Okay first Blainers, you said so yourself: Nick _thinks _Jeff likes Kurt. He doesn't know for sure"

Although Blaine looked doubtful at his friend's reassurance he said nothing, so David continued.

"Secondly, which just proves my first point, I was talking to Jeff a minute ago about Kurt and he talked about the guy like he was a friend, not like he had a crush on him"

At this, though Blaine still looked sad, his eyes lit up with a faint glimmer of hope which made David smile, but as he finished talking his face grew serious again.

"And thirdly and most importantly: even if it turns out that Jeff does like Kurt" like a candle being snuffed the hope in Blaine's eyes dimmed "There is no guarantee Kurt likes him back or would choose Jeff over you. I know you have confidence issues and have had a bad relationship history, Blaine, but you need to start believing in yourself more. I saw the way Kurt was looking at you yesterday and personally I get no sense that Jeff likes him or that Kurt would even be interested. For the whole night he was smiling the most whenever he was with you"

Blaine chanced a small smile at his friend, grateful beyond words for his and the other Warbler boys' friendship.

"Do you really think that?" He asked his voice shaky.

David smiled back and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"I do"

"Thank you David, you're a really great friend" Blaine said as he wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, smiling shakily.

"Why thank you" David grinned. "Where are you off to then?" he asked as Blaine got up from his armchair.

"I thought I might go get myself an ice cream; I could do with a sugar rush after all this gloom"

The heat of the day despite the hotel's air conditioning and David's lingering concern for his friend made him want to go with Blaine, but a movement out of the corner of his eye gave him pause; Mercedes - he thought that was her name - she was gesturing at him as if she wanted to have a word.

"You go on ahead; keep your chin up Blainers, I'll see you later"

Not suspecting anything was amiss Blaine gave his friend a wave as he walked away towards the nearest doors leading towards the pool area. As he left, David made his way over to Mercedes who smiled at him friendlily as he approached.

"Hey, David right?"

He nodded, returning the smile in kind.

Though David didn't know any of the New Directions well they all (with the possible exception of that Latina girl and the short brunette who reminded him a bit too much of Wes in show-focused mode) seemed genuine so it couldn't hurt to at least be civil, could it? Besides – other than his girlfriend from the sister school near Dalton – David wasn't friends with many girls so it could be nice to change that.

"Yes that would be me, what did you want to talk about?"

Mercedes sighed and suddenly she looked as tired and worn out of the past couple day's drama as David felt. "The tension between our two groups. And the drama, Oh god, _so much drama_ and I'm getting damn sick of it! I'm guessing there're fights going on between you guys as well?"

"Unfortunately yes" David said sadly. "I think I just fixed at least a part of it though"

"You're doing better than me and Kurt are; Rachel's just kind of adding fuel to Santana's fire of anger though. I think she tried to throw a vase at her head..."

_Public school teenagers certainly sound violent _David thought before reprimanding himself; as he'd grown up attending private schools and living among the more privileged than others he often had the bad habit of judging people on stereotypes without meaning to. He reminded himself firmly that Nick had also been throwing furniture around and told Mercedes to try and make her feel better.

"It's funny isn't it?" She asked, a knowing look in her eye.

"What is?"

"That while we're from pretty opposite worlds social group-wise we both have friends who like throwing furniture" Mercedes said this all very seriously but when David let out a chuckle she broke into a wide grin.

"We're not that different" David said. "But anyway, why did you want to talk about our groups' problems?"

"Well y'know we won that jet-ski prize thing last night?"

"Yes..."

"Well I thought of a way to force everyone to sort out their problems!" Mercedes declared, hopping slightly on the spot out of excitement. "Okay so we're going to persuade everyone to go on the jet-ski trip tomorrow as a group, as, like, a kind of bonding exercise"

David certainly admired her determination but he doubted his capability of getting Nick and Jeff in the same room, let alone on the same jet-ski.

"It sounds like a good idea but what if it doesn't work?" He asked.

Mercedes' expression suddenly became a lot more fierce and stubborn. "Oh trust me, it will. If you don't have enough balls to get those Warbler boys to come then I will. Just leave the details to me"

* * *

The sun's blazing heat wads warm on Kurt's sun cream slathered limbs as he and Rachel stepped out of the hotel. He had wanted to sit by the pool with his friends while they waited for Brittany to appear but somewhere between the elevator and lobby Mercedes had slipped away to god knows where.

"Where did Mercedes go off to?" Rachel asked, looking around in confusion.

"I'm not sure" Kurt replied slowly. "Maybe she-"

"I'm here!" Mercedes called out from behind them as she ran over. "Beautiful day isn't it?" She said with a wide smile. "The sun's shining, it's perfect weather to get a sun-kissed tan" Kurt and Rachel exchanged weary looks; they both knew that it was very unlike Mercedes to start acting all happy (and commenting way too much on the weather) unless she wanted something from them.

"What do you want 'Cedes?" Kurt asked as they walked over to the bar.

"Nothing Boo! What makes you think I want something?" Mercedes said innocently.

"You are a rather terrible liar Mercedes" Rachel said after she had ordered her drink.

Mercedes looked at her two best friends - both unwavering in their stance of inspecting her suspiciously – before sighing, her smile fading to a smaller, more hopeful one.

"Alright there is something" She admitted.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, taking a sip from the drink Rachel passed him.

"I was wondering if-" but whatever Mercedes was about to say was cut off in Kurt's mind as he saw Blaine walk around the corner of the bar, holding a half-eaten ice cream cone, walking towards them.

_He certainly looks happier than earlier_ Kurt thought and he couldn't help but be glad to see the Warbler. So far meeting Blaine had been the highlight of his holiday though he would probably never admit it.

"-So will you do it?" Kurt heard the end of Mercedes's speech and found himself nodding while his eyes were still glued on Blaine's approaching figure who, it seemed, hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Great!" Mercedes said happily. "I'm going to go tell David, I'll see ya later!" And with that she walked away, humming contentedly to herself.

"Do you even know what you just agreed to?" Rachel asked under her breath.

"Huh?" Kurt replied, ever so articulately.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and smirked with understanding as she noticed Blaine approaching the bar.

"You might want to close your jaw Kurt; someone might think you're love-struck. Have fun with your boy-toy!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait what- _Rachel!_" But it was too late; she was already skipping away, talking excitedly as she caught up with Mercedes.

Kurt slumped against the bar and sighed; there would be no shutting either of them up after this.

But he didn't have long to dwell on it for at that moment Blaine came to stand next to him, smiling shyly.

"Hello Kurt"

* * *

Inconveniently as Kurt went to reply he found his throat as dry as sand, and all that came out was a strange croaking noise. Also he became horribly aware of how the burning afternoon sun was making him sweat and he could only imagine what state his hair was in.

"Excuse me?" Blaine responded, his smile wider with confidence now. _And even more beautiful _Kurt thought wistfully.

"Just-yeah- hi Blaine..." Kurt managed as he stood up straight, his heart slamming against his ribcage. Talking had never been this difficult.

"How are you Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"I'm fine thank you and yourself?" Kurt smiled to himself; no stuttering or frog-like croaking, so far so good.

"I'm-I'm okay..." Blaine said hesitantly. "Um, would you like to take a walk with me? I've been wanting to get a better feel of the hotel grounds" he lied.

Kurt's heart rose and fell at the same time; it rose because Blaine asking him to take a walk with him must be a sign that he at least enjoyed Kurt's company, but on the other hand going on a walk often invited conversation, something Kurt wasn't proving great at. However, he also knew that he would do anything to spend more time with the Warbler; the butterflies he felt when around the boy and just the happiness Kurt felt in his company in general were too thrilling and unlike his usual life to ignore.

So Kurt smiled widely and replied "It would be my pleasure"

"Great!" Blaine said excitedly, his earlier nerves forgotten.

Kurt chuckled at his enthusiasm; he couldn't help but be strongly reminded of an easily excitable puppy.

"Let's go then"

The boys walked past the pool and other hotel guests in silence; both boys wanted to start a conversation but neither knew how to do it without stuttering like an idiot.

Eventually the pool's noise faded into the background as Blaine and Kurt walked across vibrantly green grass until they reached a marble fountain, bubbling gently. In the bottom of the fountain lay an uneven layer of glittering coins which made the water seem to glow with an almost golden brilliance.

"It's beautiful here" Blaine said absently, forgetting their earlier silence in his admiration of the hotel. Flowers were carefully arranged in artful patterns around the garden they stood in; hedges were precisely yet imaginatively cut and the path the boys walk on was made of a spotless and gleaming stone.

Out of all the hotels he had been to with his family in his life, Blaine knew that this one outshone them all; it was so peaceful and he felt as comfortable as if he had been there for weeks instead of just a couple days.

"The architecture definitely has an unrefined beauty to it" Kurt agreed, smiling softly at his surroundings.

"But not as beautiful as you" Blaine's eyes widened at his words and he immediately kicked himself inwardly; great, now Kurt would think he was some kind of creep and be even less likely to want to talk to him!

"What?" Kurt said, his smile gone and replaced with a stunned look. The boys stare at each other, both unsure and vulnerable, and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle rush of the water being spurted from the fountain.

_What do I do?! _Blaine yelled at himself.

Suddenly, all memories of _him _came rushing back; his disdainful smirk, his anger and words that cut like a knife yet could be softer than butter. But what Blaine remembered most of all was the overwhelming sense of hurt and dishonesty there had been between them.

So he did the only thing he felt he could do; _just be honest._

"You're beautiful Kurt" Blaine said quietly but his eyes shone with a brilliance that made Kurt's breath catch in his throat.

"I'm sorry if it's creepy to say that but ever since I first saw you I've wanted to tell you that; the way you look, what I know of who you are and how you sing are just so beautiful Kurt. And I'd really like to get to know you more. But I understand if I've crossed a line so I'm really sorry if-" But Kurt cut off Blaine's speech before he can finish his eyes watery and a sad but somehow happy smile on his face.

"No one's ever called me beautiful before" He murmured. Kurt felt tears prick at his eyes but he was determined not to wipe them away; he was determined not to try and hide his emotions.

The vulnerability on his face and sadness in his voice brought out the instinct in Blaine to hug him, so for once he let his walls come down and took a step towards him, enveloping Kurt in a hug which made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Blaine, simply content to stand there and breathe in the boy's comforting smell as his heart slowed and the blur of tears faded.

After a while their hug became more of simply holding each other and listening to the other's heartbeat in the peaceful quietness that surrounded them. So when Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket it startled both of them out of their reverie.

"Sorry" Blaine apologised as they broke away from each other, the moment broken yet not really ruined. He frowned as he looked at the text Jeff had sent him; '_can you please come to the pool right now? – J'_

"Don't apologise Blaine" Kurt said with a small smile. "We have to face the real world sometime"

The Warbler pocketed his phone after he'd replied with '_I'll be right there' _and looked at Kurt who – though they weren't hugging – was still standing close enough so that Blaine could see every eyelash that outlined his mesmerising eyes.

"This - _us_ - could be a part of the real world though" Blaine said nervously. "If you wanted it to be, that is"

Kurt inspected him for a moment before he replied, the corners of his mouth raised in the slightest of smirks. However, despite his confidence Kurt's hands were feeling rather clammy and his heart had started racing with nervous excitement again.

"Did you just ask me on a date?"

"Yes, yes I did. Is that okay?" Blaine asked.

"It's more than okay Blaine" Kurt chuckled "And in case you were wondering, my answer is yes" His eyes sparkled, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh, relieved, as he hugged the boy again.

"Thank god" Blaine mumbled, making Kurt laugh along with him.

"Now as much as I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you all day-" Kurt couldn't help but smile at that; it was certainly a wonderful prospect "-Jeff is requesting my presence at the pool and I am intrigued to find out why. So Mr Hummel, would you care to accompany me?" He held out his arm for Kurt to link his in and the countertenor smiled so broadly that his cheeks ached.

"I would be delighted to Mr Anderson" He replied playfully, linking his arm with Blaine's.

Together, the boys skipped back to the pool, not caring that some hotel guests looked at them strangely because for once in their lives they both felt as if someone really, _properly_ got them.

* * *

Kurt's bubble of happiness was burst as they arrived at the pool to see Jeff having a heated debate with Wes and David; the two council members were shaking their heads while the blonde was gesturing wildly, the look on his face stubborn.

"What do you think is going on?" Blaine asked, concerned; it was very unlike Wes to be a part of an argument, especially one that concerned one of his best friends.

"I don't know" Kurt replied with a frown.

"Come on" Blaine had unlinked their arms and Kurt followed despite his brief disappointment of the loss of physical contact, his mind now firmly on the arguing Warbler boys.

"-It's unbecoming of a Dalton boy to perform a solo at a moment's notice!" They heard Wes declare, soon followed by a scoff from Jeff.

"Then why does Blaine get a solo every freaking week and the rest of us get one once in a blue moon, _if we're lucky? _Besides Wes it's too late now; I've already spoken to the hotel manager and I've really got to go!"

"You can't force him not to Wes" David's calming voice cut through the argument like a knife. "Just don't break anything okay? We all know how clumsy you can get" Amusement was evident in the boy's voice, much to the indignation of Wes.

"I know you and Nick need to fix your problems but don't you think this is just a little bit rash-"

"_No_ Wes. This is not a council meeting; you are not in charge. Now I'm sorry if it annoys you but I'm doing it" And before Wes could yell anymore at him Jeff pushed past his two friends, past Blaine and Kurt who he didn't seem to see, and towards, to Kurt's confusion and Blaine's alarm, the poolside stage where a short, bald man he assumed was the manager was waiting nervously in front of a bored looking group of teenagers, holding or standing behind an instrument.

"O-okay there's been a bit of a change" The man said into a microphone, his squeaky voice echoing around the area so people stopped what they were doing to look up at him.

"The lead singer of the band has gone off for five minutes to have a little break, s-so we've found someone to fill in for them while he's gone!" Kurt's eyebrows went up in surprise; he'd never heard any of the Dalton boys (except Blaine of course) sing solo before and - from what he'd heard Jeff yell at Wes - it was pretty rare.

"So please, listen to what he's got to say because I've heard it's important" the manager smiled a bit more bravely now as Jeff climbed up to the stage. "So, please, enjoy!" With an awkward bow at the hotel guests the manager scurried off down the steps and out of sight.

"I have a feeling Nick should be here" Blaine murmured to Kurt as Jeff took a spare guitar from the side of the stage and started tuning it.

"He is" Kurt replied, nodding over to where he'd just noticed Nick exiting the hotel and standing near the back of the pool. He looked a lot more lost and less angry than earlier which hopefully meant less likely to throw things, which Blaine supposed was a good sign that he'd be willing to listen to Jeff.

"Hey guys" Jeff said into the microphone once he'd finally tuned the guitar and put the strap on.

A few hotel guests cheered but most were too dozy in the heat of the day to respond with more than an acknowledgement with a tip of their head or a raise of their glasses and bottles of drink.

"If it's okay I'd just like to take a few minutes of the band's time to perform a song very important to me at the moment. And I really hope you get it" Jeff's eyes searched through the dozens in the vicinity until they landed on Nick's; as hidden as he'd tried to be, Jeff would always find him.

"I really do" He said again, more quietly than before.

Most of the hotel guests were looking at him confused but they probably also didn't know or care enough to ask what Jeff was talking about, and would soon forget this ever happened. But Jeff and Nick never would.

As the hotel guests murmured among themselves, Jeff turned to the band and explained to them what song he wanted to sing and what accompaniments he would need.

Once they nodded with consent, Jeff turned back to the front.

"Once again, thank you for your time" he said simply before starting to play the introduction to a song Kurt didn't know but Blaine seemed to recognise for his eyes widened and his expression sobered.

The moment before Jeff leaned towards the microphone to sing, Kurt glanced back at Nick and – sure enough – he seemed to know the song too for he immediately started to stare at the ground, guilt evidence on his face.

But when Jeff opened his mouth to sing everyone was silent and nothing seemed to matter in the world except for his performance and the message behind it. As he began to sing, every eye was on him; every swimmer stood still, every sunbather sat up. Everyone just stopped and listened.

_"Walking out the door this morning _

_Wondering what it is that's going on with you,_

_On with you_

_Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something_

_That I'm not sure I do,_

_Sure I do _

_So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is_

As Jeff played and sang straight at Nick, Kurt noticed someone else moving through the increasing number of bodies around the pool; Santana. She had moved so she was standing closer to the left-hand side of the hotel, gazing up at a balcony wistfully. Kurt wondered why Santana looked so unguarded and hopeful but discarded the thought as he became distracted by Nick moving closer to the stage. Kurt guessed Jeff had noticed too but you'd never know it by the way he was performing – as if he was singing it to Nick, yes – but also as if his life depended on this song being performed perfectly, and so far he was succeeding.

_'Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

The pain was evident on Jeff's face and in his voice, and while he wasn't crying he didn't seem far from it. Nick was staring up at him with wonder on his face and you could see conflicting thoughts flashing through his mind as his brain finally came to the conclusion it should have reached ages ago; that Jeff had never liked Kurt in a romantic way and only loved Nick.

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me? _

_Hoping for a moment that I turn around_

_And you'll be coming after me,_

_After me_

_'Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious,_

_It's obvious you're all I see,_

_All I see_

It was as if there was an unspoken agreement between the hotel guests that no one was to speak, move or even breathe too loudly. Somehow everyone seemed to realise how important this moment was – not to them – but to the blonde boy singing on-stage. Even the band who just minutes ago looked bored out of their minds were playing with an enthusiasm they hadn't performed with in years; respect for Jeff shone in their eyes and none tried to take the spotlight that was rightfully his.

_So come on baby let me in _

_And show me what this really is about_

_'Cause I can't read you_

_Come on baby let me in _

_And show me what this really is _

Suddenly Kurt's attention from Nick – who was now standing as close to the stage as he could get – and Jeff was diverted; by the appearance of someone stepping out onto the balcony Santana was still gazing up at. Brittany. Her eyes were still red and puffy though she wasn't crying anymore, and as she stood on that balcony the sun shone on her face as if she was some kind of angel sent from above, at least in Santana's eyes.

The song being performed faded into the background for the girls as they simply stood and stared at each other, wordless wonder and questions in both of their eyes.

_'Cause something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me? _

_Come back to me_

Kurt watched Nick grip the side of the stage as if it were Jeff's hand, and the tears threatening to fall from Jeff's eyes with sympathy and hope for the couple. Through all the faces upturned to him, and Nick's hands just aching for Jeff to come down so he could hug him, Jeff still sang.

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay,_

_If you say stay to me oh_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay,_

_If you say stay to me oh, oh_

_And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay,_

_If you say stay to me oh_

At the same time as Jeff started walking down the stage stairs until he stood in front of Nick, Kurt saw Santana mouth something to Brittany, tears now streaming down both of their faces. Whatever Santana had said must have been the right thing to say though, for Brittany smiled tearfully and nodded, before disappearing inside again. As if coming back to herself, Santana wiped the tears off of her cheeks yet she still remained looking vulnerable with hunched shoulders and trembling limbs, as if while she was ashamed she had cried she wasn't ashamed of what she was doing. And that, Kurt thought, was at least an improvement on outright denial.

_Something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say come back to me? _

_Something must have made you say that_

_What did I do to make you say that to me?_

_Something must have made you so mad_

_What can I do to make you say..._

The music from the band faded out just before the end, and on the last line Jeff simply stood in front of Nick and whispered it as they both cried; not out of sadness or happiness but purely out of relief to not be mad at each other anymore.

_"Come back to me?" _Jeff whispered, and before he'd even finished the first word, Nick barrelled himself at the boy, sobbing unrestrainedly onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

The hotel guests seemed to understand that this was a private moment, for – after a slightly awkward round of applause – they all came out of the daze Jeff's performance had left them in and turned back around to continue with what they were doing before.

As Jeff and Nick stood hugging and consoling each other, Kurt felt Blaine tug gently on his arm.

"Look" He murmured, pointing towards the nearest door leading into the hotel. The door had been burst through and Kurt watched with something akin to pride, as Brittany ran across the grass, barefoot and bedraggled, towards Santana who caught her and span her around.

Blaine turned to Kurt, smiling widely. "It seems everything's working itself out, doesn't it?" He said happily. "Nick and Jeff, Brittany and Santana and-"

"Us" Kurt finished for him, smiling just as broadly as Blaine took his hand in his.

"Now all we've got to do is arrange that date" He whispered into Kurt's ear.

It may have with drama and confusion, but for Kurt he would always remember this day as where everything amazing had truly begun.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think?! Was it good? Was the Klaine moment by the fountain too cheesy, were parts too dramatic or alright? Please let me know; since none of my friends really like Glee I don't usually get feedback from this fanfic by them, so reviews are important to me; they are what help me to improve and inspire me more to write.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it :)**

**Next chapter: Jet-skiis, make-ups, maybe a Skype with Finn (I have a vague but funny idea for that :P it may involve the Warbler boys) just general fluff, fun and, most importantly, more KLAINE :D**

**Bye :)**


End file.
